Amos y Mascotas
by Skyrus no Danna
Summary: Dentro de un instituto de alto prestigio se lleva a cabo una tradición que los estudiantes de secundaria deberan cumplir quieran o no, una tradición que llegara a marcar sus vidas...una historia que trasendio al pasar de los años y un amor que los unio...
1. Chapter 1

Amos y Mascotas

"Algo más que solo compañerismo para todos"

**By: Skyrus **

**La sombra de la muerte**

Capitulo 1

La Llegada a una Nueva Escuela

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana de un frio día de otoño, era lunes y, por los pasillos de la escuela más prestigiosa de todas no caminaba ni un alma; toda la escuela se hallaba en un silencio total, excepto por los distinguidos pasos de un joven de dorada cabellera sujeto en una alta coleta y un mechón que le cubría la mitad de a cara a demás de tener porte de modelo, tenía la vista clavada en una estaca de papeles en sus manos, al parecer metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-"Hnm…. Ya se tardaron demasiado, un…"- dijo en voz baja mirando al frente y tomando su teléfono celular. Marcando un número con rapidez y apretando la tecla de _llamada_ coloco el teléfono sobre su oreja izquierda.

El teléfono sonó dos veces y finalmente una voz se escucho del otro lado.

-"Residencia Uzumaki en que puedo ayudarlo?" –Pregunto la voz de serena de un hombre.

-"Un…."- gruño entre dientes el joven rubio con una venita palpitante en su frene y una gota de sudor en su sien. –" Padre qué demonios estás haciendo?!?! Debiste haber llegado aquí hace media hora!!!!!!!!!!!! "- Grito molesto el joven morando al teléfono con fastidio y esperando una respuesta de parte de su padre.

-"Deidara? Hijo eres tú?! Qué alegría que nos llames!!!! ^^"- Respondió su querido y olvidadizo padre ignorando toda pregunta y comentario antes dicho, muy feliz y quitado de la vida. Esto hizo que Deidara se pasara una mano por la cara en forma de fastidio y exhalara profundamente.

-"Si papa soy yo…un,…. -.-U-"respondió fastidiado Deidara.

-"Deidi-chan, hace mucho que no llamabas, que me cuentas hijo, alguna novia de la cual no me haya enterado?"- pregunto su padre feliz.

-"Hablamos ayer en la tarde y te lo repito de nuevo…..no tengo sigo soltero."

-"Oh no te preocupes ya llegara la chica indicada para ti."- dijo su padre con tono reconfortante. Exhalando profundamente y rascándose la cabeza Deidara cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

-"Pa… sabes qué hora es?"- pregunto sereno

-"Las… 7:45?"- dijo no muy convencido su padre.

-"Mhm…"- respondo asintiendo con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. –"Minato… o más bien Yodaime…! Debiste de haber traído a mi ototo-Kyuubi al instituto hace 45 minutos, un!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Grito Deidara casi dejando sordo a su pobre padre.

-"Hera hoy?! Pensé que era la próxima semana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Dijo en su defensa Yodaime (prefiero llamarlo así XD)en su defensa. -" No te preocupes Deidi-chan, Naru-chan ya se fue a la escuela pero yo estoy haya en 10 minutos!!!!"- exclamó su padre antes de colgar.

Guardando su teléfono Deidara respiro hondo y se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando de repente el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-"Uzumaki Deidara… un" –Dijo sin ver el reconocedor de llamadas.

-"Deidi-chan! Olvide decirte adiós, adiós!!"- escucho la vos de su padre decirle antes de colgar de nuevo.

-"Padre… en verdad eres extraño….."- Pensó Deidara con una gota de sudor en su sien. Olvidando todo guardo su teléfono y siguió caminando.

Mientras que en una clase carente de profesor los alumnos gritaban y reían haciendo todo un escándalo algunos otros durmiendo o haciendo tareas.

Excepto por 4 jóvenes sentados al otro extremo del salón en la esquina más lejana a la puerta. Estaban en los últimos asientos de las ultimas 2 filas, dos castaños, uno de cabello largo en una coleta al final de su cabello y el otro de cabello corto con lentes obscuros y un abrigo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, a los pies de este estaba otro castaño con rasgos caninos y unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas; mientras que detrás de ellos estaban un pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con un kanji en la parte izquierda de su frente y a su izquierda, sentado con las manos entrelazadas frente a su cara y los ojos cerrados, un pelinegro de cabello semi azulado peinado hacia arriba de la parte de atrás y unos largos mechones a los lados de su cara. Los últimos 2 eran extremadamente pálidos.

Acercándose lentamente a ellos una chica de cabellos azulados, piel blanca y ojos grisáceos se detuvo frente al castaño de cabellos largos.

-"B… buenos días Neji nii-san…."- dijo la chica jugando con la parte baja de su blusa. Los 4 muchachos la miraron de forma indiferente y fría lo que la hizo llevar sus manos frente a su pecho un poco asustada.

-"Ohai oh, Hinata-chan…"- respondió el nombrado Neji que tenía los ojos del mismo color que ella. Hinata le dedicó o una sonrisa y se di la vuelta dispuesta a irse. –"Hinata…"- dijo antes de que se marchara, lo que provoco una micro sonrisa en los labios de sus amigos.

-"S…si primo Neji?"- pregunto Hinata temerosa.

-"Ven, siéntate aquí con migo un rato…"- ordeno Neji sacando una pierna para que Hinata se sentara sobre ella. Esto causo un sobresalto en Hinata y el chico al lado del castaño de lentes obscuros.

-"Kiba, tú no te metas…"- dijo con simpleza el chico de los lentes haciendo que el chico a sus pies lo viera de una forma interrogativa. –"Sabes que Hinata es la mascota de Neji, el puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, y eso será hasta que entre a la preparatoria. No quiero tener que volverte a disciplinar como ayer por intervenir en sus asuntos."

-"I…Itaro, Shino…"- respondió Kiba sintiéndose triste por no poder ayudar a su amiga. Shino le puso una mano en la cabeza y acaricio con ternura su cabello intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

Mientras que con Neji, Hinata había perdido la discusión y no le quedo de otra más que obedecer a su primo y amo. Neji, aprovechándose de la situación comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y lamerle el cuello, mientras Hinata solo se limitaba a llorar y temblar.

-"Ya deja de llorar, sabes que lo detesto…"- ordeno Neji con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Hinata.

-"Neji nii-san…. Detente por favor…."- rogo Hinata intentando alejarse de él.

-"A mí me gusta… no lo hare, me gusta hacer lo que nadie más puede…. A demás… se que te gusta, Hinata…." –Respondió Neji susurrándole a Hinata en el oído antes de comenzar a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-"N…Neji…."-Dijo Hinata intentando contenerse. Los otros 3 junto a ellos les pareció divertido al principio pero para este pinto todo había perdido gracia, más bien les parecía grotesco, Shino se decidió a ignorarlo transformando a Kiba en un cachorro de color crema con las puntas de las orejas cafés y subiéndolo a su regazo comenzó a acariciarle la pancita y jugar con él. Mientras los otros 2 solo se mantenían en silencio y con los ojos cerrados también ignorando la situación.

-"Que indiscreto, para eso existen los armarios…"- pensó el pelirrojo.

-"Grotesco, ya no yo…."- pensó el pelinegro.

-"Donde démonos esta el sensei cuando se le necesita?!?"- se preguntaron los 2 haciendo una mueca de fastidio cuando justo en ese momento….

-"PERO QUE CARAJO!? Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, se me separan en este mismo instante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito Deidara al momento de abrir la puerta haciendo que Hinata se pusiera de pie y Neji se detuviera en lo que hacía (que no le faltaba mucho para meterle la mano debajo del uniforme a Hinata!! XD).

-"Sensei…."- dijo Hinata asustada.

-"Hinata a tu lugar y Neji… la próxima vez que te vea haciendo eso y tú que te dejes hacer…"-dice apuntando a Hinata-" Los mando directo con la Godaime, me entendieron!!"- Amenazo azotando la estaca de papeles en el escritorio.

-"No le encuentro el problema Hinata es mi mascota, Deidara-sensei."- dijo Neji poniéndose de pie.

-"Eso no te da derecho a acosarla sexualmente, Y MENOS EN MI CLASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un!" –Grito dando un manotazo en el escritorio. –"Hinata, que esperas una invitación, un? A tu lugar!!!"

Rápidamente Neji le tomo del brazo impidiéndole la huida.

-"Quien te da órdenes aquí soy yo y tú no te mueves ni un milímetro!!!!"- dijo Neji rabiando tanto que hasta el Byakogan se le activo.

-"No me obligues a usar esto, Neji…"- amenazo Deidara mostrando un ave de arcilla en sus dedos índice y medio.

-"Vaya profesor el de E.E.E.P. esta peor que un niño… y sin mencionar al imbécil de Neji…"- pensó el pelinegro con fastidio.

-"Harás algo?"- pregunto sin voltearlo a ver el pelirrojo.

-"Hn…."- Dijo el pelinegro fastidiado-"No tengo opción sino lo hago tu eres capaz de matarlo."- dijo viendo al pelirrojo de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa de lado, su amigo de cabello rojo solo mostro una pequeña mueca mostrando que eso le había hecho gracia el comentario pero despues de un momento ambos pusieran cara serias otra vez. –"Neji ya vasta si no quieres morir por la arena de Gaara o calcinado por mí."-amenazo el pelinegro. Esto hizo retraerse a Neji y dejar ir a Hinata con una cara de frustración y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-"Domo arigato, Sasuke-kun, un."- dijo Deidara al ver que Neji se volvía a sentar. Sasuke solo asintió una vez de forma cortes. Aclarando su garganta, Deidara se paro junto a su escritorio e irguiéndose de nuevo comenzó a hablar. –"Disculpen mi retraso tuve un percance esta mañana. Bueno limpien escritorios y solo dejen una pluma del color que quieran menos rosa…"- dijo mirando a una chica de cabello rosa -"O amarillo…"- termino viendo a la chica rubia junto a la de rosa. Ambas chicas se deprimieron, causando la risa de los demás estudiantes. –"Hoy hay examen sorpresa, Kiba-kun reparte los exámenes, onegai." –Pidió Deidara dándole la estaca de papeles a Kiba sentando al frente de la fila de en medio. Justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y un pelirrojo unos años mayor que Deidara entro, vestia el mismo atuendo que Deidara sobre el uniforme, una gabardina negra con nubes rojas y el interior del mismo color de las nubes a demás de llevar un anillo igual al de él.

-"Deidara-kun, la directora Tsunade te necesita urgentemente en la oficina principal." –Dijo el pelirrojo sereno. –"Y te sugiero que te des prisa, me dijo hace 15 minutos."

-"o.O! NANI!?!" –pregunto Deidara incrédulo. –"Sasori no donno, porque no me aviso antes?!"

-"A eso venia pero no tenía mucha prisa que digamos. U.U"

-"¬¬* Maldito donno…."- dijo entre dientes –" Bien me voy, cuida a mi clase y recoge los exámenes cuando termine la clase, a Y NO SE COPIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –grito Deidara desde el pasillo.

-"o.O? Qué??? Espera por qué debería hacer esto?!?"- grito Sasori desde la puerta.

-"POR QUE FUE TU CULPA QUE NO CONSIGUIERA UN REMPLASO CON TIEMPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –grito Deidara.

-"Me debes una!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"PUDRETE SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito aun mas lejos Deidara.

Sin más remedio Sasori volteo a ver a la clase que lo veía como si estuviera loco. Arqueando una ceja miro a todos los estudiantes y después se sentó en el escritorio de Deidara con los pies sobre este. Tomando un examen de los que habían sobrado comenzó a leerlo.

-"Hm…."- dijo meditando las respuestas. –"La primera es "A"…."-dijo en vos alta, rápidamente se escucharon borrones y contestaciones de parte de los estudiantes. –"La segunda…. También es "A"…."- dijo soplándoles las respuestas bien recibidas por los estudiantes que habían pensado en copiar.

Mientras que corriendo por todo el campus Deidara finalmente llego a la oficina principal. Sacudiéndose la ropa su cabello y limpiándose el sudor respiro hondo y llamo a la puerta.

-"Adelante."- Dijo la mujer dentro de la oficina.

-"Tsunade-sama, me mando llamar, un?"- pregunto Deidara asomando la cabeza por detrás de la puerta. Al hacer esto noto algo muy interesante a su padre con un porte serio y los brazos cruzados sentado frente a la rubia directora de grandes pechos y ojos color miel.

-"Si Deidara-chan, veras, hay un problema con los términos para entrar al Instituto Konoha."

-"A que se refiere, un?"- pregunto Deidara tomando asiento junto a su padre

-"A que Yodaime no está de acuerdo con ellos, y eso que el ya los había leído antes contigo….¬¬"

-"Cuales son los términos, un?"- pregunto Deidara.

-"Velos tu mismo."- dijo Tsunade dándole los papeles (que tenían cara de contrato para un crédito hipotecario XD). –"Veras Deidara no se, tal vez, tú puedas…."- dijo Tsunade terminando en puntos suspensivos. Levantando la vista Deidara asintió con una expresión seria y ligeramente el seño fruncido en forma de determinación. –"Bueno me retiro debo ir al tocador…^^"- dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a los 2 Uzumaki solos.

-"Pa…."- *TRAZ!*- …O.O… -Yodaime había azotado la cabeza en la pared a unos metros de él dándole la espalda a Deidara y con un aura depresiva a su alrededor. –" Este… pa… pro que no te sientas y platicamos un rato?"- pregunto Deidara poniéndose de cuclillas junto a su padre.

-"…. no…."- fue la única respuesta dada por parte de Yodaime quien lloraba con cascaditas en los ojos.

-"Eh??....Por qué?"

-"Deidi-chan…. Soy un egoísta…… un mal padre…"-dijo volteándolo a ver deprimido.

-"Pero que dices??? Eres el mejor padre que haya visto, aunque aun siendo así me sorprende que no queras que Naruto entre al Instituto Konoha."

-"…Y^Y… por eso lo soy…… Deidara…."- dijo deprimido.

-"Eh? …. pero que dices, un????"

-"DEIDI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAHHHHHHHHHHH"-Grito llorando mares Yodaime abrazando a Deidara y estrujándolo contra su pecho.

- "Pa…pá afloja…. Afloja tu abrazo…. No respiro…x.X…"- dijo Deidara poniéndose azul.

-"Deidi-chan perdóname!!!!!!!!!!"- pidió aun llorando Yodaime.

-"Por qué??....Que sucede… un…"

-"Por ser tan egoísta y no dejar que Naru-chan estudie aquí contigo!!!!"

-"o.O…… Y ya que lo mencionas……….. Porque no quieres que Naruto estudie aquí??"

-"Es que….…. no me quiero quedar solito…."- Dijo Yodaime bajando la cabeza.

-"¬¬ Solo por eso???"- pregunto Deidara aun aprisionado, Yodaime asintió. -" Yodaime por si no lo has notado es Naruto quien se la pasa solo!!! Tú te la pasas de viaje o en x lugar por tu trabajo!! Pero Naruto… esta sería una buena opción para que conviviera con chicos de su edad en un ambiente bastante agradable!!! Excepto por la cuestión de los amos y las mascotas… tendré que decírselo a Naruto en cuanto lo vea… - pensó Deidara liberándose de su padre.

–"A demás, este instituto es el mejor que existe en la Isla de Japón, localizada al norte de Hokkaido y regida desde hace 75 años por la Familia Koresccina, que se trasladó a Hokkaido en 1914, reconstruyendo estos edificios que antes fueron el Sanatorio Menta de Tenshi, el más grande jamás construido, fue cerrado después de un incendio ocasionado por una lámpara de aceite que se rompió a mitad de la noche acabando con pacientes, enfermeras y médicos que se encontraban en los edificios. Iniciando con su reconstrucción inmediatamente se creó el Internado Konoha, el primero en la historia de Japón, un lugar en donde los estudiantes podían dormir convivir con otros estudiantes y estudiar para ser alguien en la vida, aunque en realidad antes era para varones ya que a las mujeres no se les permitía…. Estas bien??"- pregunto Deidara al ver a su padre mas pálido que la arcilla que usaba para hacer sus bombas.

-"Un sanatorio mental?????"- pregunto Yodaime temblando como gelatina.

-"Este… ups."- Diedara había metido bien y bonito la pata esta vez. –"Mira olvídalo eso fue hace mucho ya no importa, a demás quien sabe si en verdad ocurrió, eso es solo un mito que cuentan para espantar a los alumnos la noche de brujas."- dijo haciendo que su padre dejara de temblar como gelatina.

-"Buen, creo en ti Deidi-chan asi que lo hare."

-"Inscribirás a Naruto e la escuela, un?!"- pregunto emocionado

-"No, no me convence…. Me calmare y dejare de pensar en lo que paso aquí."- dijo Yodaime pensando en voz alta.

-" Maldición! Bueno plan "b"…" Pensó el joven rubio antes de exhalar con resignación.

-"Bueno está bien papá, respetare tu decisión acerca del destino de mi hermano."- Dijo llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza, un hábito familiar.

-"Me alegra que entiendas Deidara."- dijo su padre poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-"Claro ya sabes que siempre… aunque… sabes hace tiempo que quería decirte sobre un estudiante nuevo que tengo, no tiene más de 6 meses aquí en la escuela, es MUY brillante y no está nada feo, trae a todas las chicas de cabeza, se llama Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…. Creo que es hermano de Uchiha Itachi, se parecen mucho, oye que Itachi no es el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, tu antiguo rival de preparatoria?" -Pregunto incrédulo Deidara. Yodaime había parado en seco al oír el apellido del chico y se quedo estático al oír la relación que tenia con Fugaku. Justo en ese momento entro Tsunade, quien había estado oyendo todo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Oh veo que ya terminaron de hablar, dígame señor Uzumaki ha llegado a alguna conclusión? No es que lo quiera apresurar es solo que… vera tengo cosas que hacer aparte de esto y bueno si no va a inscribir a nadie me veo en la necesidad de deshacerme de los papeles."

-"Disponga de ellos Tsunade-sama, mi padre parece no estar…"-Yodaime intervino antes de que fuera tarde.

-"Inscribiré a Naruto en el instituto, donde firmo??" ^^- pregunto con una sonrisa y tapándole la boca a Deidara.

-"Bingo… eso nunca falla…"-

-"Bueno yo me voy porque tengo clase de artes plásticas con Kurenai-sensei y no puedo llegar tarde." –Dijo Deidara pasando junto a Tsunade quien le guiño un ojo y dedico una sonrisa. Deidara solo asintió y salió del cuarto dejando a esos 2 terminar sus asuntos.

-"Ahora si Fugaku!!! Me toca a mí patearte el trasero, te pateare tan fuerte que desearas no haber tenido uno!!! No importa que tan listo sea tu querido Sasuke, mi Naru-chan es 100 veces mejor que el tuyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pensó Yodaime mientras firmaba el contrato (XD) para el instituto.

Mientras que en la oficina de Fugaku Uchiha…

-"Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Estornudo fuertemente el antes mencionado. –"Que extraño… seguramente ese fracasado de Minato sea de estar acordando de mi…. Me pregunto que se traerá entre manos…. Conociéndolo nada bueno."- Dijo Fugaku regresando a su trabajo.

De regreso en Konoha….

Yodaime conducía de regreso al Tokyo pensando en la forma en cómo reaccionaría su rival al saber que Naruto era mejor que su querido hijito.

_Nii-san:_ hermano

_Ohai oh:_ buenos días

_Itaro:_ está bien.

_E.E.E.P:_ entrenamiento en explosivos peligrosos

_Domo arigato:_ muchas gracias

_Onegai:_ por favor


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Antiguos compañeros

Eran las 6:00 am del día martes y aterrizando en la pista de despegue se hallaba el jet privado de la familia Uzumaki, a bordo de este se encontraba Yodaime junto con un joven de 14 años dormido junto a él que vestía con una pijama celeste con pequeños zorritos por toda la extensión de la pijama, era la viva imagen de Yodaime a excepción de 3 marquitas que tenía en cada mejilla lo que le daba un ligero aire de "zorresno" como le llamaba su padre y antes de morir su madre.

-"Naru-chan, despierta ya llegamos."- informo Yodaime sacudiendo ligeramente a su hijo menos que ya hasta estaba babeando.

-"Hn…" –Renegó Naruto antes de abrir sus ojos perezosamente. –"Papá… porque me despiertas es muy temprano… dattebayo…." –cuestiono Naruto antes tallándose los ojos a medio abrir con el puño.

-"Vamos Naru-chan ya llegamos a Hokkaido, y pronto veras tu nueva escuela. ^^"- Dijo alegre Yodaime revolviendo los dorados cabellos de Naruto.

-"O.O! Hokkaido?!?!? Tosa!! Ahí es donde estudia mi aniki, dattebayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Yodaime y completamente lleno de energía y despierto. Yodaime sonrió con ternura y asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a Naruto hablar con mucha felicidad y emoción al máximo. –"No lo creo verdad, dattebayo!!! Voy a ver a mi aniki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –dijo corriendo al baño del jet para hacer sus necesidades diarias (baño incluido XD).

-"No solo eso Naru-chan, Deidi-chan me pidió que te inscribiera en el Instituto Konoha, en donde el estudia, con la única diferencia de que tu estarás cursando la secundaria y mientras él, la preparatoria." –dijo alegre Yodaime.

-"Nani?!? Enserio?!! Estupendo, dattebayo!!!!!!!!!!!!-" *TRAZ* -"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Grito Naruto al resbalarse con el jabón en el baño (XD).

-"O.O? Naru-chan te encuentras bien?"- pregunto Yodaime al oír a Naruto estamparse contra el suelo.

-"Claro que estoy bien, Dattebayo!!! Veré a mi hermano Deidara!!!!!!!!!!"- Contesto emocionado saliendo del baño con solo una toalla enredada en la cintura y sus bóxers negros con zorritos dibujados.

-"Me alegra que te agrade la idea, yo no estaba muy convencido del todo pero como últimamente estas un poco solo en la casa, pensé que tal vez sería mejor que estuvieras con Deidara…-"aunque eso signifique quedarme solito…TT^TT…" pero todo es por vencer a Fugaku!! "Ò_Ó-… a demás, dice tu hermano que en Konoha explotaras tu potencial el máximo!!"

-"Lo mejor de todo es vivir en un lugar en el que murieron miles de personas, es emocionante buscare restos de esqueletos y esas cosas, dattebayo!!!"- dijo Naruto ignorando los argumentos de su padre.

-" l No oíste nada de lo que te dije…."

-"Bueno que esperamos?! Vámonos yendo ya quiero llegar, dattebayo!!!" –grito Naruto corriendo a la puerta del jet y salir como una bala una vez que se coloco el uniforme de Konoha que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Yodaime le siguió de cerca y después de recoger su equipaje y cosas personales se subieron al 4x4 que les esperaba y salieron del aeropuerto.

Ya estando en el camino a Konoha, ambos se pusieron a admirar el lindo paisaje que les proporcionaba el camino de la carretera.

-"Guau que bonito, dattebayo!!" –dijo Naruto pegado a la ventana del copiloto.

-"Si lo sé, déjame llamar a Deidi-chan para que nos espere en el estacionamiento." –contesto Yodaime mientras conducía y tomaba su celular de su bolsillo para marcar el número telefónico de Deidara.

En la habitación de Deidara en Konoha el celular comenzó a sonar con la canción "sakebi" de Kagrra, despertando a un pelirrojo de ojos marrón y de unos 19 años.

-"Grr… esa maldita canción otra vez!! Cada maldita mañana es lo mismo!!"- Pensó el pelirrojo molesto.

-"Deidara, haber a qué hora apagas ese maldito aparato!! No sé cómo te puede gustar ese grupo de okamas de Kagrra!!!"- Dijo propinándole una patada en el estomago.

-"Augh…. =.o… danna no era necesario que me golpearas…."- dijo Deidara adolorido y tomando el teléfono para contestar.

-"Pues entonces cambia de tono." –dijo en pelirrojo antes de volverse a acomodar en la cama y jalar el edredón para taparse del frio de la mañana.

-"Amargado, un!" –Dijo Deidara antes de responder el teléfono –"Uzumaki Deidara…??"

-"Mochi, mochi, Deidi-chan!!! ^^ " -Dijo Yodaime desde el otro lado de la bocina.

-"P…Papá???"- Pregunto Deidara sorprendido.

Incorporándose rápidamente Deidara se sentó en la orilla de la cama intentando no despertar a Sasori ya que las conversaciones con su padre siempre se alargaban media hora más de lo previsto.

-"Ohai oh, tosa, que milagro, que ocurre esta todo en orden??" –pregunto intentando no sonar exaltado.

-"Hm…?" -"Le está haciendo mas caso al puto teléfono que a mi…."- Pensó Sasori al sentir el evidente y frio lugar a su lado. Echando un vistazo rápido a la habitación encontró a Deidara sentado en la esquina de la cama dándole la espalda. -"Se vería mejor si se quitara algo de ropa… odio que duerma así, todo tapado!"- Pensó mientras se incorporaba con fastidio dejando al descubierto su pecho carente de camisa (XD).

-"Así ya entendí… aja… si, si, los espero en el estacionamiento del ala Norte… crees poder llegar?? Si no puedo tomar un taxi… seguro??? Ayer llegaste media hora después de lo que me dijiste… no después de que te llame por qué no llegabas…. Ah!... no, nada…." –Decía Deidara mientras movía las manos con mucho entusiasmo.

-"Rrr…" –Molesto por la falta de atención se acerco a Deidara gateando sobre la cama sin hacer ruido alguno y… colocándose detrás de él le quito el teléfono celular.

-"Eh?? Pero que…. Oye dame eso!!!" – dijo en molesto Deidara dándose la vuelta para encarar a Sasori.

-"Deidi-chan?? Oy…" –La voz de Sasori lo hizo detenerse a media oración.

-"Le estás haciendo más caso a este maldito aparato que a mi..." –Escucho Yodaime.

-o.o? -"De quién es esa voz??"-

-"Me vale una mierda de con quién estés hablando!!"

-o.O!! -"No es esa la vos del pelirrojo de las marionetas??"- se pregunto asustado -"Ya empecé con especulaciones otra vez!! Seguro Deidi-chan está en la oficina principal -.-" -

-"Ya te dije que…. Como que con tu padre???? Me estás diciendo que ese pinche viejo raro es más importante que yo?!?"

-Ò.Ó… -"A quien llama pinche viejo, ese imbécil hermano de Pinocho?!?!?

-"Carajo contigo!! Pudiste haberme dicho antes que hablabas con ese ruco!!!"

-¬¬* -"Ese muchacho no me agrada…."-

-"No me levantes la voz, carajo!!! Quien te has creído, imbécil!?!"

-o.O! -"INSULTO A DEIDI-CHAN?!?!?!? ESTA SI ME LA PAGA EL MALDITO BAKA ESE!!!!!"-

-"No. No intentes hacerme quedarme!"

-"P…pero… danna…. Un, no te enojes… es mi papá, no le puedo colgar…" –decía con voz tímida Deidara.

-"Entonces invéntale algo, lo hiciste antes." –Dijo Sasori, su voz ya bastante lejos.

-O.O! -"Deidi-chan me ha mentido… TT^TT… ya no confía en mi…"-

-"Pe…" –comenzó a decir Deidara

-"Que?" –dijo con fastidio Sasori.

-"Le mentí no porque quisiera hacerlo… y eso lo sabes… un"

-"Deja de querer hacerte la victima Deidara…" –pausa para que Deidara le respondiera- "Y ahora lloras?! Eres una nenita mimada, en verdad. Sabes que ya me arte, si tienes algo que decir, búscame cuando se te pase lo berrinchudo!!!" –La puerta se azota y la voz de Sasori deja de oírse.

-"Pa…papá…" –pregunta aun sollozando. –"Lo lamento… lamento no haberte dicho…"

-TT^TT "No te preocupes Deidi-chan…. No vale la pena que llores por el así… ya no llores, hijo… ya… QUE DEJES DE LLORAR POR EL HERMANO DE PINOCHO DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-";_;..ok… un"

-"o.O?? Tosa… porque gritas???" –Pregunto Naruto asustado –"Algo le paso a mi aniki???"

-"Te espero en el estacionamiento en 5 minutos… COMO QUE NO TE SIENTES CON ANIMOS?!?!?! ME VALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VISTETE Y BAJA, NO DEJARE QUE UN PINCHE INVECIL QUE YA TE ROBO LA VIRGINIDAD TAMBIEN SE ROBE TUS CALIFICACIONES Y APETITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-o.õ "De que no me entere???" –conectando…. Procesando información….espere… transmisión completa…-" NANI?!?!?! MI ANIKI YA NO ES VIRGEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

-"CALLATE POR UN MOMENTO NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Tras una larga conversación por teléfono unos cuantos frenones y 3 multas de transito, finalmente Yodaime y Naruto llegan al Instituto Konoha.**

-"Deidi-chan porque!?!?!?!?! NANDA??!?!?!!?!!!? COMO PUDISTE PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD Y NO DECIRMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! EN QUE MOMENTO TE FALLE PARA QUE DEJARAS DE CONFIAR EN MI??????????" –pregunto Yodaime agitando a Deidara de los hombros llorando mares y muy desesperado. –"Dios que clase de padre soy????? EN QUE ME EH CONVERTIDO, QUE YA NI MIS HIJOS CONFIAN EN MI!?!!??!"

-o.o…-"Deberia intervenir… pero ya me callo como 3 veces, dattebayo…"- Pensó Naruto viendo toda la escena con una caja de donas y un capuchino que pertenecían a Deidara.

-"Pa…papá… de… déjame explicarte… un…" –decía Deidara entrecortado por las agitadas de su padre.

-"NANDE DAYO? NANDE DAYO?! NANDE DAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"URUSE, TOSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOSHITE KUDESAI!!!!...K… kudesai…un…" –Grito Deidara haciendo que Yodaime dejara de agitarlo y lo mirara a los ojos impresionado y aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

**SMAK**

Cayendo al piso por la fuerza del golpe, Deidara miro a su padre de pie frente a él con la mano cubriendo su mejilla izquierda. Yodaime lo miro con la respiración agitada y con la mano aun levantada y adolorida por la cachetada propinada a Deidara.

-"Tosa…" –susurro Naruto aun impresionado por lo ocurrido.

-"Como… como te atreves a hablarme así? Después de cómo me eh portado contigo y lo que eh hecho por ti aun así te comportas como un… un…"-Comenzó a decir Yodaime apretando los puños y la mirada desviada para no ver a Deidara.

-"Como un qué? Dilo si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo!!!" – Ordeno Deidara poniéndose de pie.

-" Insolente… lo que jamás pensé que serias, Deidara!!!" –"Dijo con furia dejando a Deidara pasmado.

-"Yamete io!!!" – Grito Naruto poniéndose en medio de Deidara y Yodaime. –"Deténganse por favor… no quiero verlos pelear…" – pidió mirando a su padre u después a su hermano mayor.

-"Nani sunda yo, Naruto-chan?" – pregunto Yodaime mirando a Naruto con algo de enojo.

-"Orewa…" –comenzó a decir Naruto siendo interrumpido por Yodaime.

-"Vete con Tsunade, esto es entre Deidara y yo y no tienes por qué estar interviniendo entiendes?!"- grito quitando a Naruto de en medio.

-"Watari mashta… tosa…" –Dijo con la voz firme pero dolida. Dándose la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ahí caminando hacia la oficina principal, escucho perfectamente como su padre y Deidara comenzaban a gritarse. Sintiéndose impotente ante la situación y dolido por escuchar una discusión como esta era salió corriendo mientras pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos azules.

**Mientras que en otro lugar del campus…**

-"Itachi!!!" –grito un hombre de cabello negro y corto vestido de traje y ojos negros opacos como el carbón.

-"Hn…" –Dijo el nombrado volteando a ver al hombre que acababa de irrumpir en su habitación.

-"Acabo de hablar con Tsunade…" –Dijo haciendo una larga pausa para ver al joven pelinegro frente a él.

-"Entonces ya te enteraste…" –Dijo Itachi con voz fría mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su armario aun con el agua escurriéndole del cabello negro como el ónix. Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello largo y negro como el del hombre frente a él de complexión delgada y músculos definidos a demás de tener una grandes ojeras bajo los ojos por sus continuos desvelos, pero al contrario de perjudicarle estas encajaban perfectamente con su pálido rostro afilado y de pocas expresiones, dándole un aire de misterio a sus ojos inexpresivos.

-"Porque no me lo dijiste?" –Pregunto Fugaku mas serio.

-"Porque habría de hacerlo? Para que me obligaras como lo has hecho toda mi vida???" –Pregunto clavando sus ojos de color rojo escarlata en los negros de su padre aun sin haber tomado su ropa del armario. –"No me molestes, padre y la próxima vez que visites mi dormitorio me gustaría que tocaras la puerta, no me gusta que nadie entre así cuando acabo de salir de la ducha y con una toalla por vestimenta." –Dijo aun agarrándose la toalla para evitar su accidental caída (*¬*).

Molesto y sin decir más, Fugaku Uchina salió del dormitorio de Itachi con un portazo por detrás.

-"Maldita sea, ese Itachi se me está saliendo de control… debo hacer algo para detenerlo aunque esto signifique tener que hacerlo por la fuerza."- Pensó Fugaku mientras caminaba por los lagos caminos empedrados del campus. Caminando con su mente hundida en pensamientos Fugaku llego hasta el edificio del Ala Norte cuando unos repentinos gritos lo sacaron de su ocupada mente de empresario (XD). -"Pero que es ese escándalo?"-

-"Solo déjame explicarte, un!!!"

-"Suena igual que el hijo mayor de Yodaime."-

-"No me vengas con estupideces Deidara, no quiero oírte, ya escuche suficiente de ti y tu impertinencia!!"

-o.o? -"Ese suena a que es Yodaime… es a la única persona que usa esas palabras tan rebuscadas en una discusión."- Pensó Fugaku antes de encaminarse hacia el lugar de los gritos (chismoso!! ¬¬).

Al llegar se encontró con toda una escena, Yodaime le gritaba a Deidara quien intentaba liberarse del agarre que su padre tenía en su muñeca derecha, tenía los ojos cristalinos y la mirada dolida.

-"Parece que no soy al único al que se le salieron las cosas de control."- Pensó Fugaku mientras veía lo que ocurría con palomitas de doble mantequilla (o.O??).

-" ENTONCES SI NO ME QUIERES DEJAR HABLAR YA SUELTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!!" –Grito Deidara cerrando los ojos fuertemente y bajando la cara por tanto dolor que sentía dentro. Cuando repentinamente se hayo tirado en el suelo frente a su padre y con la boca goteándole con un liquido rojo que se colaba por sus labios entreabiertos.

-"O.O!!" –De la impresión Fugaku soltó sus palomitas quedando de pie totalmente estupefacto.

-"…" –Yodaime se encontraba en las mismas que Fugaku pero este impresionado de horror de la acción que acababa de cometer. –"D…Deidara…yo…" –Comenzó a decir entrecortado por la impresión y acercándose a su hijo mayor quien veía con shock la sangre que había caído al suelo.

-"ALEJATE DE MI, NO ME TOQUES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Ordeno alejándose de su padre antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Maldición que fue lo que hice…"- Pensó Yodaime llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

**Mientras tanto…**

-"Muy bien Naruto quiero presentarte a un chico con el que… bueno, estarás pegado lo que te resta de secundaria. ^^" –Dijo un tanto nerviosa Tsunade antes de abrir la puerta dejando ver a un chico de piel extremadamente blanca de cabello y ojos negros como la misma obscuridad.

-"o.o Vaya este chico es… lindo… dattebayo!"- Pensó Naruto con la vista clavada en el chico frente a él.

-"Naruto Uzumaki… te presento a Sasuke Uchiha…" –Dijo Tsunade dejando pasar a Sasuke quien se mantuvo en silencio total todo ese rato con la mirada clavada en Naruto.

-"o.o?...Hola…" –dijo aun en trance por la mirada de Sasuke.

-"Hola…" –Dijo finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual con Naruto y mirando a otro lado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-"Sasuke… puedes comenzar… -"esperemos que esta vez sí sea de su agrado, ya me ha rechazado a 3 personas antes, como puede ser un gato tan quisquilloso???"-" Informo Tsunade antes de tomar asiento tras su escritorio y sacar una botellita de Sake.

-"Nani?? A que se refiere por comenzar??" –Pregunto Naruto antes de sentir una respiración demasiado cerca de él. -"Pero que… que haces…?" –pregunto Naruto al notar a Sasuke olfateándolo.

-"Hn…"

-"Eso no es una respuesta… dattebayo!"

-"Mantente callado me desespera la gente parlanchina…" –Dijo como respuesta Sasuke antes de ponerlo de pie y medir su altura.

-"Así que por eso rechazo a Sakura apenas comenzó a estudiarla… yo también lo hubiera hecho. -.-"- Pensó Tsunade mientras bebía su botella de sake. -"Hasta ahora va muy bien, tal vez y si le agrade el chico y finalmente me deshaga de el…"- Pensó al notar que Sasuke seguía y seguía con sus pruebas raras antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir bebiendo.

-"Espero me perdones por lo que sigue…" – le susurro Sasuke a Naruto en el oído.

-"N…nani?"- se pregunto Naruto viendo con confusión a Sasuke que solo le clavo la vista antes y lo miro en silencio, parados tan cerca Naruto noto que Sasuke era más alto que el por unos centímetros.

Tomándolo de la pelvis, Sasuke lo levanto sin mucho esfuerzo y coloco en su cadera, sujetándolo por la parte baja de los muslos, causando la atónita y sorprendida mirada de Naruto quien se había quedado sin habla ante tal acción.

-"En definitiva… me gusta…"- pensó Sasuke antes de bajar a Naruto de un solo movimiento. -"Solo falta una cosa…"- pensó antes de acercarse a Naruto para susurrarle algo al oído.

-"Te gusto lo que hice?" –pregunto lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-"Ah…nn…" –fue lo único que respondió Naruto algo confuso para el pero más clara que el agua para Sasuke quien sonrió satisfecho.

-"Me quedo con él, Tsunade." –dijo indiferente mirando a Tsunade que estaba bastante ebria.

-"Que?? Ah sí está bien… Naruto… eres la mascota de Sasuke por lo que queda de la secundaria…" Dijo antes de beber lo último de la tercera botella de sake.

-"Eh??? A… a que se refiere con eso???"

-"A que me perteneces por el resto de la secundaria… y quien sabe… tal vez lo que resta de la preparatoria también." –Respondió Sasuke acercándose demasiado a la cara de Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Kami… en que me acabo de meter con este tipo???"- Pensó tragando grueso el rubiecito de ojos azules.

__

_Kami:_ Dios_Nanda:_ como _Nande dayo:_ porque _Uruse:_ cállate _Tosa:_ papá

_Yoshite kudesai:_ suéltame por favor _Insolente:_ alguien que falta al respeto debido

_Pasmado: _sorprendido _Yamente io:_ ya vasta _Nani sunda yo:_ que significa esto

_Orewa_: yo _Watari mashta: _entiendoPinocho: marioneta de una película de Disney

Ruco: forma de decirle viejo o anciano a una persona, usado en México (no sé si en otro lado también se use).Nani: queAniki: hermano mayorOkama: trasvestiMochi mochi: forma tradicional de responder el teléfono en Japón


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Corazón Roto

-"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!!!"

-"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

En uno de los salones del edificio del Ala Sur se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos que podían ser un tanto inaudibles para la mayoría de los estudiantes excepto para los que nacieron con la capacidad de oír o ver lo que ocurría detrás de aquellas paredes.

-"Shino…" –dijo Kiba mirando al edificio junto a ellos mientras tiraba de la manga de su amo.

-"Que sucede Kiba, volviste a escuchar algo?" –pregunto el chico mientras veía a su mascota de reojo que tenía una mirada de susto en los ojos.

-"Eh… yo… no solo eso…" –dijo un poco sonrojado y bajando la vista al suelo. –"Lo huelo…"

-"No les hagas caso, de seguro son los de preparatoria." –dijo aun como si nada. –"Ven que tenemos que reunirnos con los muchachos antes de clases." –Dijo caminando lejos de aquel lugar con Kiba detrás de él.

**Mientras tanto**

-"Maldición… todo este problema lo ocasiono Sasori no danna… un, tendré que disculparme con él para poder convencerlo de que hable con mi tosa, seguro y si puede, si puede con Tsunade cuando se pone ebria, seguro que puede con mi padre, un! Si mi padre no quiere hablar con migo, entonces que hable con mi danna. Seguramente Sasori a de estar en el salón de teatro, siempre que se enoja con migo ahí lo encuentro con sus marionetas… un."- Pensó Deidara caminando por los semivacíos pasillos del edificio en donde estaba el salón de teatro del campus.

-"Por Jashin-sama!!!!!!!!!!!! Me voy o no llego!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito el alvino recargado en el suelo de las escaleras boca arriba.

-"Bien que te vaya bien Hidan y no comas tanto o ni Jashi podrá ayudarte a bajar todo eso!! Recuerda que no tienes el mismo metabolismo que Itachi-san!" –Grito el chico de piel azulada.

-"Lo intentare, los veo en la tercera hora, Kisame, Itachi!!" –Grito mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-"Bueno Itachi creo que será mejor darnos prisa o nos dejaran en el pasillo como la semana pasada cuando hubo el especia de dangos en el Ichiraku." –Dijo Kisame poniéndose de pie.

-"Kisame… no voy a entrar a clase de idiomas hoy…" –Dijo Itachi tras un largo suspiro y voz fría.

-"Que?? Pero si Tsunade te ve o alguien te descubre estarás en problemas Itachi-san."

-"No importa, tal vez los vea a ti y a Hidan en el almuerzo, no lo sé, te encargo las notas y tareas." –Dijo con un semblante de aburrimiento.

-"Bien Itachi, tu sabes lo que haces solo… que no te vean rondando por ahí." –Dijo Kisame tomando sus libros para alejarse de la mesa en la que estaban.

Entrando al salón de teatro sin hacer el más mínimo ruido Deidara camino detrás del enorme escenario para llegar al taller que Sasori creó con ayuda de un amigo para hacer y reparar marionetas.

-"Danna, está aquí?" –pregunto Deidara apenas entro.

-"Hey Deidara-kun, buscando a Sasori?" –pregunto un chico con la cara pintada y vestido de negro con un extraño gorro con orejas.

-"Buenos días Kankuro, lo has visto, un?"

-"Si, lo vi estaba trabajando en una de sus marionetas, Hiruko, lo vi un tanto molesto, pelearon?" –pregunto mientras ponía un aceite en un pañuelo, Deidara asintió. –"Dei, enserio si no se llevan bien deberías dejarlo, lo conozco mejor que nadie pues fui su mascota … conozco su carácter y sé que puede hacer mucho daño, pero bueno eso no me incumbe a mí, dijo que necesitaba pintura así que debe estar maldiciendo en el salón de arte. Oye dime, como va Gaara en sus clases, lo has notado mal??"

-"Para nada, un, es uno de los mejores a su estilo claro, todo lo relaciona con la arena y Shukaku, a decir verdad a veces me da miedo, un… " –Dijo riendo.

-"Creo que a casi todos pero lo he notado distinto desde que conoció a ese chico, Uchiha, lo he visto hablar más, me alegra… bueno yo ya me voy o no llego a clase de física con Kakashi." – se despidió Kankuro una vez que su cara estuvo desmaquillada y sus ropas cambiadas por el uniforme.

-"Claro, suerte un!!"

La puerta se cerró quedando todo en un tremendo silencio. Dándose la vuelta Deidara camino hacia una puerta que llevaba al salón de arte ya que estaban continuos.

-"Puedo hacerlo, solo necesito calmarme… al carajo lo hare bien, un!!"- Pensó antes de girar la perilla.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado….

Dándole la espalda estaba Sasori semidesnudo y el pantalón a media pierna dándole salvajes envestidas contra la pared a un pelinegro de cabello corto completamente desnudo que también le daba la espalda. Ambos ahogados de placer que ni siquiera notaron cuando la puerta se abrió.

-"D…donno?" –pregunto Deidara con un nudo en la garganta.

Esto llamo la atención de Sasori que se detuvo de golpe dentro del pelinegro. Volteando sobre su hombro vio lo que no quería ver.

-"Deidara…"-Dijo Sasori en un tono de sorpresa. –"Eh… yo no… no es lo que piensas a penas y lo conozco…" –Dijo intentando justificase.

-"Eh? Por… porque te detienes, Akasuna?" –pregunto el pelinegro carente de aliento.

-"Cállate, imbécil!!" –Ordeno Sasori dándole una embestida.

-"Ah! Eh? Por… ah ya vi por qué…" –dijo mirando hacia donde estaba la puerta y ver a Deidara con los ojos cristalinos y una expresión de dolor. –"Jeje… hola… umh… que buen seme tienes, realmente es bueno… eh… me llamo Sai…" –Dijo un poco nervioso por haber sido atrapados.

-"Sa…Sasori…"

-"Deidara yo…"

-"CALLATE MALDITO PUERCO!!!!!!!!!" –Grito Deidara sin dejar caer sus lagrimas y propinándole un buen golpe en la quijada. –"Eres un mentiroso y un puerco!! Que es según tu si no es lo obvio?!?!?"

-"Bien! Si! Me estaba revolcando con este mocoso!! Lo hago todo el tiempo!!! A causa de que tú no quieres hacerlo!!!" –Dijo dándole otra vez duro a Sai para lastimar más a Deidara.

-"Eres un…"

-"Un qué niñita? Que ibas a decir?? Tú crees que esto me molesta? Que me hayas descubierto cogiéndome a Sai?? Creíste que te amaba?? Por favor, Deidara!! Solo te aguate 3 meses por ser virgen, sabes cuantos vírgenes hay en la escuela?? Solo tú cuando me entere de que Itachi jamás te toco no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de poder tirarme al único virgen de la academia pero ya que estoy seguro de que no te vas a dejar… ah! Tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza." –Dijo Sasori corriéndose dentro de Sai y agarrando a Deidara de la muñeca con un ágil movimiento que este no vio venir.

-"Nani?!" – Grito Deidara reaccionando al momento de que Sasori le tomo de la muñeca. -"Yoshite Sasori no baka!!!" –Ordeno intentando librase del agarre de Sasori que era casi igual de fuerte que el de su padre.

-"No lo creo, Deidara, ahora me perteneces y si te quieres ir, primero dame lo que sabes que quiero de ti." –Dijo saliendo bruscamente del cuerpo de Sai quien solo se recargo en la pared dándoles la espalda y la respiración agitada.

-"Olvídalo!! Yo perderé la virginidad cuando y con quien yo quiera!! Un!!!" –Dijo Deidara propinándole una patada en su expuesto pene.

- *x*"Maldita perra…" –Dijo por lo bajo Sasori soltando a Deidara quien salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-o.O!!"Bueno creo que yo aquí salgo sobrando." –"Dijo Sai antes de recoger sus ropas y salir por la puerta principal del cuarto de arte importándole poco la condición en la que se hallaba.

-"Debo alejarme de aquí, debo alejarme de él, debo, debo…"-

FlashBack

_-"Itachi-san, em… a donde me llevas, un?" –preguntaba un Deidara más joven caminando detrás de un pelinegro de mayor estatura que lo traía agarrado de la muñeca._

_-"Eres nuevo así que, como tu amo debo enseñarte." –Respondió con tono indiferente el pelinegro antes de apresurar el paso._

_-"Que cosa, un???"_

_-"Ya verás…"_

End of Flashback

-"Itachi-san… porque me acuerdo de ti en estos momentos…? Porque ahora que no estás con migo???"- Pensó Deidara con lagrimas que eran arrastradas por el viento.

-"Ah, Uchiha Itachi!! Que milagro jovencito que te servimos??" –pregunto el viejo cocinero del Ichiraku.

-"Lo de siempre, una orden de cada dango y un plato de ramen." –respondió sentándose en la frente a barra.

-"Muy bien salen en un rato, un... donde deje los palillos??" –Dijo el hombre comenzando a preparar la orden.

-"Un?"- Se pregunto teniendo una vaga imagen en su cabeza que le oprimió el pecho. -"Deidara…"-

FlashBack

_-"Que tienes rubiecito??" –pregunto Itachi deteniéndose en sus caricias al notar un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del chico que tenia contra la pared._

_-"Un… yo, no… nada… lamento haberte interrumpido, un…" –Respondió desviando la mirada llena de temor. Esta acción le hizo comprender algo a Itachi, algo que le hizo sonreír tiernamente con una mirada un poco dolida._

_-"Ya veo… eres… virgen, cierto?" –Pregunto alejándose de él un poco. Esto provoco la pronta reacción del rubio quien lo miro de forma sorprendida pero a la vez temerosa._

_-"No me vas a lastimar verdad?!?!?" –pregunto al borde de la lagrima y completamente asustado._

_-"No te preocupes…" –Dijo acercándose de nuevo a él. –"Ni siquiera te volveré a tocar… no mientras tú no lo quieras…" –Susurro antes de darle un lindo beso en la frente._

_-"Un… en… en serio?" –Pregunto aun un poco asustado._

_-"Por supuesto, un Uchiha siempre cumple con su palabra." –Respondió Itachi alejándose de el nuevamente y dándose la vuelta para alejarse más de él, no sin antes darle una cálida y tierna sonrisa que solo Deidara llego a conocer._

_-"Eres el mejor, Itachi-san… un, te quiero!!!" –Dijo lanzándose para abrazarlo con la sonrisa de mil soles que tenia, terminando los dos en el suelo._

_-"Yo también, Deidara… por eso no quiero hacerte daño… no dejara que nadie lo haga jamás…" –respondió Itachi regresando el abrazo a su pequeño ruiseñor de cabello rubio y ojos turquesa._

End of Flashback

-"Y aun a pesar de mi promesa, lo hice sufrir cuando lo deje solo… Era algo inevitable, yo estaba en tercer año de secundaria y él en segundo… no podía hacer nada, si reprobaba a propósito de todas formas me alejarían de el… Pensaba Itachi mientras comía el tazón de ramen frente a él.

-"Los dangos tardaran un poco en hacerse, quieres algún otra cosa?" –pregunto el cocinero viendo a Itachi.

-"No gracias, solo los dangos." –El hombre asintió y volvió a su labor.

-"Ven acá, maldita perra!!! No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente después de haberme pateado en los bajos!!!" –grito Sasori corriendo detrás de Deidara quien corría desesperado por todo el edificio del Ala Sur donde solo había clases relacionadas con las artes y hallaba vacio hasta medio día.

-"Lo prometió… el me lo prometió… _"No dejare que alguien te lastime…."…_lo prometiste… me lo prometiste…"- Pensó Deidara llorando con total desesperación.

-"Itachi-san, tú me lo prometiste!!!" –Dijo Deidara desesperado y atravesando finalmente las puertas del edificio sur.

-"Te tengo!!" –Grito victorioso Sasori, usando la cola de escorpión de su adorada marioneta, Hiruko para atrapar a Deidara de la pierna derecha. –"No creíste que saldrías de esta vivo verdad, Deidara??" –pregunto burlón y aumentando la presión de la cola de Hiruko en la pierna de Deidara.

-"Sasori me estas lastimando!" –Grito Deidara intentando aguantar el dolor.

-"Ahora vendrás con migo quieras o no!!" –Ordeno el pelirrojo moviendo sus hilos.

-"Itachi ya no está aquí para ayudarme… ya no… y no pienso esconderme otra vez, nunca más!!" –Grito Deidara haciendo un pájaro con la boca de su mano izquierda y lanzándolo hacia la marioneta de Sasori. –"C1!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito con furia.

-"Gracias por tu compra, vuelve pronto!!" –Grito la camarera cuando Itachi salió del Ichiraku cargando como 7 varillas en las manos con distintos dangos y una en la boca a medio terminar.

-"Claro, tal vez venga en el almuerzo…" –Respondió Itachi con el dango en la boca, cuando de pronto….

**CABUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-"Esa explosión… Deidara!"- Pensó antes de olvidarse de los dangos que traía en las manos y salir corriendo con dirección al lugar de donde provino la explosión.

-"Esta vez si te mueres, Deidara… como hozas meterte con mis marionetas!?!?" –Grito Sasori tomando a Deidara por la ropa quien había sufrido secuelas por parte de la explosión de Hiruko en su pierna derecha mientras que Sasori uno que otro rasguño.

-"Maldición… en verdad no medí el impacto… je, realmente soy un asco para esto de las peleas…"- Pensó Deidara sonriendo de lado, causando que la sangre le comenzara a hervir a Sasori quien le propino un brutal golpe en la cara, logrando romperle la nariz.

-"Ahora si te mato, maldito mocoso!!" –Grito furioso dispuesto a lastimarlo fatalmente.

Repentinamente una varilla de madera salió disparada como si fuera una flecha obligando a Sasori a retroceder un paso.

-"Aléjate del ruiseñor Akasuna." –Dijo fríamente Itachi desde un punto alto en la baranda que dirigía al jardín central del campus quedando frente a ambos y viéndolos hacia debajo con su típica forma de verlo todo.

-"Uchiha…" –Dijo molesto Sasori mostrando los dientes de forma amenazante.

-"I… Itachi-san!!" –Dijo Deidara con los ojos completamente iluminados de felicidad.

-"Maldición llegue tarde…"- Pensó Itachi al ver la condición de Deidara quien tenía su linda carita (según palabras del mismo Itachi) manchada de su propia sangre al igual que su mano izquierda y camisa de la escuela.

-"No te metas en esto Uchiha." –ordeno molesto Sasori.

-"Tu no me riges, Akasuna…" –Dijo Itachi antes de hacer unas posiciones de manos que Deidara conocía bastante bien, ya que era el sello que los amos usan para transformar a sus mascotas en animales. –"Jutsu de transformación…" –Dijo con voz relajada y creando una nube de polvo que lo cubrió perfectamente.

-"Pero qué carajo??"

-"Itachi-san, un??" –pregunto Deidara intentando gatear hacia donde se hallaba Itachi, cosa que Sasori evito poniéndole el pie en la espalda y manteniéndolo contra el suelo.

-"Tu aquí te quedas." –dijo sin más.

-"Un…"

De entre la nube de polvo un enorme dragón negro apareció, de ojos color escarlata y amenazante mirada.

"Diablos! Uchiha Itachi es un puto dragón!?!?!?" –pregunto en voz alta Sasori quien se sintió amenazado por el enorme tamaño del dragón. –"Je… bien esto será divertido…" –Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Sasori. –"Finalmente podre arreglar cuentas contigo Uchiha…" –Dijo haciendo las mismas posiciones de manos y gritando a todo pulmón –"Jutsu de trasformación!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Lo Que Yo Siento por Ti

-"ITACHI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito Deidara al ver una enorme cola de escorpión salir de la nube de polvo creada por Sasori.

-"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"- Pensó (recuerden es un dragón no puede hablar n.n) Itachi antes de lanzar una enorme llamarada que formo una enorme bola de fuego dirigida hacia el mismo Sasori.

-"o.O!!"- Reacciono Deidara al ver la enorme llamarada y el aun debajo del pie de Sasori, que ahora era una pata del escorpión!! (XD) Pegándose completamente al suelo Deidara apretó los ojos y cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos.

-"Augh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito el enorme escorpión al momento de ser envuelto por las llamaradas de Itachi. –"Me las vas a pagar Uchiha!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito Sasori envuelto en las llamas infernales de Uchiha Itachi.

Mientras que en algún lugar remoto de algún cuarto del edificio del Ala Oeste…

-"Que es lo que quieres?" –Pregunto molesto Gaara mirando sobre su hombro desde un lugar obscuro de su habitación. Mas el individuo no hablo y solo se escucharon pequeños y débiles pasos acercándose hacia Gaara.

-*squick*

-"Aléjate de mí, es una orden." –Dijo aun molesto y dándole la espalda. Los pasos siguieron acercándose hasta que estuvo junto a él.

-*squik*

-"Que te largues!!" –Grito golpeándole con el dorso de la mano en un arranque de furia lanzándolo hasta el otro lado del obscuro cuarto.

-*Squik* -Se escucho un quejido de dolor al momento de golpear la pared y después nada.

Al no oír nada, Gaara regreso la mirada al frente olvidándose de todo el mundo exterior. No había pasado mucho cuando Gaara sintió la necesidad de voltear hacia donde se hallaba aquello que había golpeado. Al hacerlo se llevo la gran sorpresa de encontrar a la pequeña figurita caminando con dificultad hacia él, Gaara le había lastimado una de sus patitas delanteras.

-*Squik* -Esto hizo rabiar a Gaara.

-"Que te largues!!! Porque no lo entiendes?!! No quiero ver a nadie, déjame solo!! Lárgate como el resto lo hace, déjame solo!!!" –Grito agarrándolo del cuerpo y acercándolo a su cara para verle a los ojos, viendo finalmente con claridad a la pequeña ardillita que tenia por mascota. Esta solo le lamio la punta de la nariz con ternura y cerrando los ojitos.

-"Vete…" –pidió con dolor en los ojos al ver el comportamiento de la pequeña ardillita en su mano, que había comenzado a temblarle.

-*squik* -susurro la ardillita que miro a Gaara con ternura.

Gaara en ningún momento dejo de mirar a la ardillita y con una mueca de tristeza, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y comenzó a llorar acercando a la ardillita a su pecho.

-"Porque… siempre haces lo mismo, Lee? Me obligas a lastimarte aunque no lo quiera hacer, esas acciones… lo que haces por mi… porque jamás me dejas solo cuando te digo que te marches??" –Pregunto Gaara antes de transformar a la pequeña ardillita de color negro en un chico de cabello negro vestido de verde y gruesas cejas que encajaban perfectamente con sus rasgos físicos.

-"Porque sé que es cuando más me necesitas, Gaara-san…" –Susurro Lee dedicándole una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa y limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras le veía a los ojos con ternura.

Gaara solo se aferro mas a Lee escondiendo su cara en el cuello del mayor y llorando intensamente.

-"No estás solo Gaara-san… jamás dejare que tu llama de la juventud se apague, la protegeré contra cualquier cosa que pueda extinguirla." –Susurro Lee mientras acariciaba los rojos cabellos de Gaara para intentar calmarlo.

-"Lee…" –Susurro Gaara acercando su cara a la de Lee lentamente y capturando sus labios en un lindo y tímido beso, que rápidamente fue correspondido por Lee con la misma ternura pero elevando poco a poco el "tierno" de nivel. –"Que haces?" –pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

-"Lo que ambos deseamos…" –Susurro llevando sus labios al cuello de Gaara, quien no tardo en comenzar a gemir bajito.

-"Lee, de… detente o no podre pararte después…" –susurro con un poco de urgencia.

-"No lo hagas… no me molesta no ir a clases por estar contigo…" –Respondió Lee llevando su mano debajo de la camisa de Gaara y acariciar su pecho y estomago con mucha delicadeza, lo que excitaba excesivamente a Gaara. –"Pero si lo que quieres es que me detenga…"

-"Lee…" –interrumpió Gaara con una lujuriosa mirada y la respiración entrecortada. –"Te dije que sería tarde para eso si no te detenías… ahora estoy demasiado excitado como para que dejes las cosas a medias…" –Dijo sentándose en las piernas de Lee con las suyas abiertas y quitándole la camisa. Lee se miro sorprendido al principio pero satisfecho por el cambio de actitud de su amo.

-"Todo lo que desees hoy y siempre…" –Dijo Lee desabrochando la camisa de Gaara y comenzar a lamer y mordisquear todo su pecho con la delicadeza que volvía loco a Gaara quien comenzó a gemir más fuerte mientras arqueaba la espalda de tanta excitación que recorría su interior.

-"Por eso no te mato como a los otros…" –Dijo recargándose en los muslos de Lee para darle mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

-"Por darte placer??" –pregunto aun recorriendo el pálido cuerpo de Gaara.

-"No… porque me das algo que nadie ha hecho antes…" –Confeso abriendo más las piernas para que su sexo tocara la pelvis de Lee. –"Seguridad, lo que me hace amarte…" –confeso con una lujuriosa sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Lee que levanto la vista y alejo un poco del cuerpo de Gaara buscando una respuesta más concreta. –"Te amo… y quisiera que me ames como yo l hago, Rock Lee…" –Susurro con una mirada de tristeza y miedo al rechazo al mismo tiempo.

-"Pero que dices? Es… eso es algo que no necesitas pedirme… Gaara… yo te ame desde la primera vez que vi mi reflejo en tus ojos color menta." –Respondió tomando las manos de Gaara entre las suyas.

-O///O"…"

-"Gaara?"

-"Ahora realmente quiero que me hagas el amor todo el día…" –Dijo Gaara aun sorprendido por las palabras de Lee.

Sin decir más palabras Lee se puso de pie llevándose a Gaara con él, aprisionarlo contra la pared en el acto. Esta acción provoco una opresión en el miembro de Gaara quien soltó un gemido de placer aferrando las piernas a la cadera de Lee.

-"Lo quieres suave o salvaje?" –Pregunto Lee presionando de nuevo el miembro de Gaara con su pelvis y bastante desesperado.

-"No lo sé, solo házmelo y házmelo ya!!!" –Ordeno Gaara igual de desesperado que Lee o tal vez más que el.

Mientras que en otro lado…

**CABUM!!!!!!!!!!**

-"DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito impactado Itachi viendo la enorme explosión causada por una de las figuras de arcilla hechas por Deidara, quien salió volando (literalmente) del campo de batalla.

-"Pon atención a lo que haces Itachi!!!!!!!!!" –Grito Sasori atacándolo con la cola de escorpión que aún conservaba, lanzándolo contra el muro del edificio.

-"Maldición esto se está prolongando… necesito terminarlo ya… no puedo mantener esta transformación por mucho más tiempo… ya la perdí casi toda… aunque… Sasori está en las mismas condiciones que yo… tal vez si… ya se…"- Pensó Itachi poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-"Jutsu de trasformación!!!" –Grito de nuevo lo que hizo a Sasori retroceder, rápidamente se creó una nube de polvo que cubrió a Itachi.

-"Eso no te servirá!! Voy a acabar contigo antes de que esa transformación sea terminada!!!" –Grito orgullosamente Sasori atacando a Itachi con su enorme cola.

-"Hey Sasori detrás de ti…!!" –Oyó Sasori la vos de Itachi lo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera obligándolo a mirar sobre su hombro para ver lo que había detrás de él (auto reflejó casi nunca lo puedes evitar xD).

Girando la cabeza justo en el momento para recibir un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo tirado en el suelo completamente noqueado.

-"Que eso te sirva de lección para no molestar a MI Deidara, maldita marioneta, hermano de pinocho!!" –Amenazo Itachi falto de aliento y terminando de desaparecer la auto transformación del dragón.

-"...." –Sasori no respondió, este ya hacía en el suelo viendo estrellitas y bastante golpeado.

Más calmado y limpiándose la sangre de la cara lo mejor que pudo, Itachi regreso a su porte de siempre y desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Deidara recargado contra el tronco de un árbol lejano en uno de los jardines del patio de la escuela con los ojos cerrados.

_-Quiero que sepas… que todo esto lo hago para protegerte, siempre lo hare, no importa en donde este siempre vendré a ayudarte por qué…_

-"Deidara???" –pregunto Itachi colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Deidara quien reacciono al sentir el contacto de esta, dando un pequeño brinco de miedo. –"Hey no, tranquilo… soy yo…"

-"Itachi-san, un?" –Pregunto medio abriendo los ojos por las lesiones. –"Eres un maldito, tardaste mucho, un yo pensé que ya habías cruzado…" –Dijo desviando la mirada. Lo que provoco una mirada divertida en el rostro de Itachi.

-"Si… yo también te extrañe, Dei-chan…" –Dijo con una mueca de alegría, lo que hizo a Deidara mirarlo de nueva cuenta. –"Tsunade no ha de tardar en llegar y si no nos queremos meter en problemas lo mejor será ir a escondernos un rato, ven con migo, en mi habitación por alguna razón no se fija podemos escondernos ahí."

-"Jajaja… muy gracioso, iremos al mío, se lo que intentas y no me gusta… un." –Dijo con una mueca de 'no te creo ni madres' y ligeramente irritado.

-"Bueno al menos lo intente!!^^" Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para cargar a Deidar en su espalda pues sabía que no podía caminar.

-"No es necesario, un yo puedo hacerlo solo…U¬///¬ " –Dijo Deidara desviando su mirada nuevamente.

-"No te quieras hacer el fuerte con migo, se que te duele…"

-"No es cierto, puedo caminar perfectamente…un"

-"No, eso no…"

-"Un…?"

-"Se que te duele lo que te hizo, él y tu… son pareja, cierto?" –Pregunto desviando la mirada y volviéndola ligeramente triste.

-"Como lo sabes?"

-"Lo veo en tus ojos… Deidara… que te hizo exactamente?"

-"Hm! Nada, no me hizo nada que sea importante o debas saber…" –respondió desviando la mirada al igual que él y cruzando los brazos.

-"No intentes engañarme, se que te lastimo, internamente lo supe desde que llegue… vi tus ojos… ellos me dicen todo…"

-"No es cierto!!! Tú no sabes nada!!! Déjame en paz, porque tenías que venir?!?! Porque no simplemente me dejas morir?! Lo hiciste una vez, porque no hacerlo de nuevo!?!" –Grito Deidara intentando golpear a Itachi en la cara pero este atrapo su mano atrayéndolo hacia él.

-"Realmente me odias tanto?" –Pregunto en un susurro Itachi mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-"Esta sensación… el calor de su cuerpo cubriendo el mío… su esencia… todo… todo es igual, me siento protegido cuando estoy con él, es tan extraño que… que me duele en el alma… no por Sasori, sino porque te fuiste de un momento a otro de mi lado, no me dejaste verte por todo un año…"-

-"I… Itachi… porque te fuiste y me dejaste solo??" –Pregunto Deidara incapaz de detraer esas palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

-"Tuve que hacerlo… lo hice para no causarte un dolor mayor al que te cause…"

-"Porque?? Dime porque?! Ni siquiera Kisame quiso decirme!! Te fuiste… lo sé porque revise tu archivo con ayuda de Sasori… así lo conocí, decía que habías abandonado la escuela para irte al extranjero… porque te fuiste sin decirme nada? PORQUE TE FUISTE CUANDO MAS TE NECESITE?!?!" –Grito exigente Deidara provocando un terrible dolor en el pecho de Itachi.

-"Por… porque… Deidara… si te lo decía seria mas difícil irme, me costó mucho ocultártelo pero al final pude hacerlo, pude irme…"

-"Eso no me responde nada!!! QUIERO SABER LA RAZON QUE TE OBLIGO A HACERLO!! LO QUE TE OBLIGO A MENTIRME POR UNA VEZ, UNA VEZ QUE ME HIZO LLORAR POR MAS DE UAN NOCHE, POR MAS DE UN MES… que me hizo llorar por más de un año… un año en el que sentí que una parte de mi había muerto…" –Dijo comenzando a llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las ropas de Itachi.

-"Qué importancia tiene ahora? Sacas este tema solo para no contestarme lo de Sasori, el que limpio tus lagrimas por ese año de mi ausencia, ese que te hizo daño!!"

-"SASORI JAMAS ME IMPORTO!!!!" –Grito Deidara interrumpiendo a Itachi para que se callara finalmente y lo escuchara. –"El me lastimo si, igual que tu… jugó con migo y luego me dejo en el olvido como un juguete roto… me engaño y burlo de mí, me hizo creer una mentira tal y como tú lo hiciste hace dos años…" –dijo llorando con más intensidad que antes, y levantando la cara para verle la suya a Itachi. –"Yo solo lo acepte en mi vida hace 3 meses, por que se parecía a ti… era como tu al principio pero… pero… el jamás fuiste tú… yo te adoraba Itachi… y llore todas y cada una de las noches de tu ausencia… me hacías falta, jamás… jamás abandonaste mi pensamiento, aun así no lo haces… porque… Itachi… yo te sigo amando…." –Confeso aferrándose mucho más a la ropa de Itachi quien tenía cara de shock y sus ojos rojos clavados en los azules de Deidara.

-"Deidara…" –Susurro Itachi aun con los ojos clavados en los de Deidara quien tenía una mirada triste y de dolor. –"Yo jamás quise causarte tanto dolor como lo hice… pero… esto no fue mi intención… yo jamás me hubiese ido si hubiese tenido elección, pero no la tuve… me fui porque… estoy enfermo…" –Dijo finalmente acercando totalmente el cuerpo de Deidara al suyo. –"Tengo anemia-aplastica, me la detectaron hace un año… Shizune fue con migo… la única que sabia a demás de ella era Tsunade, intentaron trátame la enfermedad por todo un año pero… no hubo buen resultado, Deidara… es fase terminal, no creo llegar a completar el año… volví solo para verte, solo una vez más… tenerte así, entre mis brazos aunque fuese… solo una vez más… te amo Deidara… siempre lo hice… lamento haberte causado tanto dolor por intentar protegerte de algo mucho más grande."

Deidara no dijo nada y solo lloro en los brazos de Itachi llorando por creer que él lo había abandonado por que se había cansado de él, por saber la verdad y saber que a pesar de tener a Itachi tan cerca lo sentía tan lejos sabiendo que dentro de él la vida se le iba a cada segundo junto con la de Itachi.

-"Lamento no haber sido el primero en tu vida, Deidara, seguramente por eso te sientes dolido con Sasori…"

-"Un…yo… yo jamás tuve sexo con él, un… jamás deje que me tocara donde solo tú hiciste el día que me prometiste que esperarías hasta que yo quisiera… no quise que me tocara… quería que tu lo hicieras… que fueras el único, el único que me marcara como suyo, porque te amo…" –Confeso alzando su carita aun llorando para acercarla hacia la de Itachi quien tomo posesión de sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Verdades al Descubierto

//Señor Uzumaki y Señor Uchiha, se les comunica que es necesario que pasen a la oficina de Tsunade-sama antes de abandonar la escuela. No intenten esconderse…¬¬…sabemos que están aquí… Gracias!!^^//

Dijo la voz de la concejera de la escuela, la Srita. Shizune Mitagashi por el altavoz, lo que hizo que todos los estudiantes que cambiaban en ese momento de clases voltearan a ver a ambos hombres sentados en una banca comiendo un par de pastelillos que habían comprado para pasar el mal rato.

-"Diablos… ahora que querrá esa borracha de Tsunade?" –pregunto en voz alta Fugaku desviando la mirada y dándole una mordida a la rebanada de pastel de chocolate blanco con ralladuras de canela y chocolate amargo.

-"TT^TT No se…." –Respondió Yodaime tomando un pastelillo de crema y fresa.

-"Sigues llorando?? ¬¬ Realmente me das lastima, Yoda-chan, estas peor ahora que tienes hijos que cuando estábamos en la secundaria." –Dijo Fugaku tomando un trago de su te verde.

-"Es que… como pude haber golpeado a Dei-chan? TT^TT Seguro que me odia!!! . ME quiero morir, Fuga-chan!"

-o.O? "Como que fuga????"

-"Ese no es el punto…" –dijo exhalando –"Dime, como es que Itachi-kun no te dijo nada acerca de que le detectaron una enfermedad tan grave y de la cual tú no te diste cuenta antes???" –Pregunto volteándolo a ver y ofreciéndole una dona rellena de chocolate cubierta de fresa.

."TT^TT No se….."

-"Yo tampoco TT^TT…."

-"¬¬… No te burles… "

-"Perdón, no lo resistí…"

//FUGAKU Y MINATO TRAIGAN SUS PINCHES TRACEROS A MI OFICINA ANTES DE QUE LES CORTE EL PUTO PENE Y SE LOS DE DE CENA A TONTON!!!!!!//

Grito furiosa la directora del plantel dejando a todos los estudiantes maestros y visitantes con la misma expresión de "hay dios esta de cual se metió esta vez" (para los que no entendieron: con cara de susto).

-"Mejor nos movemos o nos dejan sin compañero de fiesta…" –Dijo Fugaku poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el traje de las migajas. Yodaime solo asintió y puso de pie también.

**En la oficina de Tsunade**

-"Bien… me alegro de que hayan venido los dos al mismo tiempo…^^ …por que el asunto es con ambos…¬¬*… díganme… saben donde están sus hijos mayores??? Deidara e Itachi???" –Pregunto Tsunade entrelazando los dedos y recargando su barbilla sobre ellos.

-"En clase de química, seguramente…U.U" –Dijo seguro de sus palabras Fugaku cruzando los brazos.

-"Con la concejera TT^TT… o levantando un acta en mi contra por abuso a menores o violencia intrafamiliar…TT^TT" –Contesto Yodaime con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-o.o???

-"¬¬… Yoda-chan… deja de decir idioteces"

-*Cof* *cof*"No voy a preguntar porque, pero… lo que sí es… si están seguros"

-"Si" –dijeron los dos en unión.

-"Se equivocan, ninguno de los dos se presento a clases… sabemos que Deidara estaba en el edificio sur en la mañana ya que uno de los estudiantes hablo con él y que Itachi estuvo comiendo Dangos en el Ichiraku, pero… en estos momentos no sabemos nada."

-"Y… porque es tan importante esto??" -"Maldito Itachi lo voy a matar, como se le ocurre faltar a clases solo para irse a atascar de dangos!?!?!?!"-

-"Me alegra que lo preguntes…" –Dijo Tsunade con una media sonrisa en los labios y apoyando sus manos entrelazadas en el escritorio. –"Verán, Minato (es la única que llama a Yodaime por su nombre XD) y Fugaku… ambos muchachos… CASI DESTRUYEN EL EDIFICIO SUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNO CON SUS EXPLOSIONES DE TIPO TERRORISTA Y EL OTRO CON SU PINCHE SOPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito histérica la mujer poniéndose de pie y azotando la mano en el escritorio haciéndole tremendo agujero que espanto de muerte a ambos sujetos que se abrazaron de tanto miedo.

-"Sin contar la condición de un estudiante del último año de preparatoria!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En estos momentos Akasuna no Sasori se encuentra inconsciente con quemaduras de 2do y 3er grado causadas por el soplete de Itachi!!!" –Grito molesta –"Aun a pesar de esto, no serán expulsados, sabemos que la culpa de todo esto es de Sasori gracias a nuestra tecnología de punta!!^^" –dijo orgullosa la mujer sacando un control remoto de un cajo y oprimiendo un botón para que una enorme pantalla plana saliera del muro y mostrara una telenovela. "Ups! Me equivoque de botón!!"

¬¬U –reaccionaron ambos aun abrazados.

-"Este si es el bueno!!" –dijo oprimiendo otro botón y mostrando la parte frontal del edifico sur. –"como verán, tenemos cámaras que vigilan las 24horas del día y a todo momento, pero no podemos estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, a demás… la novela estuvo bastante buena hoy!!! ^^"

-¬¬*

-"Como sea, ambos se harán cargo de cubrir los daños del edificio, pero hay algo que quiero mostrarles…" –dijo oprimiendo otro botón y cambiando la imagen a la de la entrada mostrando una escena un poco comprometedora.

-o.O?!

-"PERO QUE CARAJO!?!?! JIRAIYA Y OROCHIMARU QUE CARAJO ESTAN HACIENDO?!!?!!" –pensó totalmente histérica al ver a ambos guardias haciendo "cositas" en la cabina central de vigilancia.

-"Errr… creo que me equivoque de botón otra vez…" –dijo oprimiendo otro botón y mostrando una escena de la pelea con Sasori.

-"Itachi????"

-"Deidara??

-"Vean con atención."

-//Jamás tuve sexo con Sasori, yo… *adelanta*…quería que fueras el primero…*adelanta*…//

-"Ah! Entonces mi bebé sigue puro y casto!!! Ese maldito hermano de pinocho no le robo su inocencia!!! TT^TT" –Exclamo llorando de alegría Yodaime. **Conectando…. Procesando información….espere… transmisión completa…** -"o.O! Como que el primero!?!?!?! FUGAKU!!! TU HIJO QUIERE ROBAR LA INOCENCIA DE MI PEQUEÑO DEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito ahorcando al hombre de cabello negro junto a él.

-"De eso se trata! o.- Es tradición!! Comenzó con migo, ahora va Itachi!! Kukuku!! Es el destino Yoda-chan o ya no te acuerdas como rogabas por mas???" –pregunto burlonamente.

-"//// Callate!!!!"

-"U.U* Sigan viendo el video…"

**En el video se ve como estos se besan ligeramente y luego como Deidara desvía el rostro apenado**

-"Kukuku!! Ese Itachi si que sabe como besar!! Heredo mis dotes de coqueteo!!" –dijo orgulloso Fugaku.

-"¬¬ Fuga-chan… tu apestas coqueteando…"

-//Dei… Deidara? Porque me evitas la mirada??//

-//Un… Itachi-san… es que yo… yo no había besado a nadie…//

-"o.o Guau es bueno…"

-"NANI!?!?!" –grito Yodaime golpeando la cabeza de Fugaku. –"Claro que es verdad!!!!"

-"Cállense y dejen oír…" –dice Tsunade comiendo palomitas y muy entretenida.

-//*risa discreta* Yo te enseño ruiseñor…// Diciendo esto lo vuelve a besar pero más profundamente. -//Se llama beso robado…// se separa de él para ver como Deidara se sonroja. -//Quieres que te enseñe más?// pregunta con voz seductora, Deidara mira al suelo aun tocándose los labios pero asiente, Itachi le sujeta la barbilla y da un beso simple y rápido. //Beso fugas… que tal?//

-//Es lindo, creo un…//

-//*ríe otra vez y sonríe de medio lado* El que sigue es mi favorito…// dice tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a él más de lo que ya estaba. -//Abre las piernas, así estarás más cómodo// dice calmado asustando un poco a Deidara. -//Confía en mi…// dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Deidara sonríe tímidamente y abre las piernas acomodándose entre las piernas de Itachi las cuales estaban cruzadas.

-"Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALDITO ITACHI, LO VOY A CASTRAR!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"Tu no castras a nadie…_Yodaime…¬¬*…"

-"Que se callen aquí viene lo bueno!! *¬*"

-"Pervertida…"¬¬ - piensan los 2

-//Eso es… estás listo?// Deidara asiente tímidamente. -//Cierra los ojos…// dice en un susurro. Una vez que Deidara lo hace Itachi se acerca lentamente a su rostro y lo besa apasionadamente al igual que profundamente, robándole el aliento y haciéndolo estremecer cuando una de sus manos desciende y entra a sus pantalones haciéndolo gemir y arquear ligeramente la espalda.

-"FUGAKU!!!! TU HIJO QUIERE VIOLAR A MI BEBÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –dice desesperado y agitándolo mientras este ya está con una cámara de video re grabando la "primera relación de Itachi".

-"Realmente es mi hijo…TT^TT…*snif*…" - dice llorando de orgullo.

-"Dei-chan… te hemos perdido….TT^TT" –Dice Yodaime llorando también pero de dolor.

-"Dios, dame un hombre que bese así!!! *o*" –Dice Tsunade con los ojos como estrellitas.

**En la pantalla se ve que Deidara abre los ojos e intenta alejarse de Itachi pero este en lugar de separarse se inclina hasta tenerlo contra el tronco de nuevo y le toma de las muñecas deteniéndole en cualquier intento de huida. Finalmente Deidara deja de forcejear y cede sus brazos ante Itachi quien lo suelta y con una de sus manos le cierra los ojos, para este momento Deidara esta temblando y llorando.

-"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! QUE CARAJO LE ESA HACIENDO TU HIJO AL MIO?!?!?!?!??!"

-"Kukuku! Bueno, le enseña la especialidad Uchiha, mi querido Yoda-chan!!!" –Dice cerrando los ojo y colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla tomando una pose de crítico de arte pensando.

-"¬¬* LE ESTA ENSEÑANDO QUE?!?!?!!?"

-"Kukuku, creo que ya te acordaste…" –dice burlonamente, causando que Yodaime se pusiera de pie y le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-"Ese fue el peor trauma que pude haber tenido en mis años de secundaria!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"Pues eso no lo dijiste en ese momento….¬¬…." –dice sobándose la cabeza.

-"Eh??? Haber, ustedes dos estuvieron juntos???" –Pregunta Tsunade parando la película.

"Oh, ho…"

-"De que habla Tsunade???"

-"No se hagan, estaré con la cabeza en otra cosa pero los escucho…¬¬… se la pasan hablando a cerca de sus años se secundaria y de que hicieron no se que juntos y besos y no sé que mas. Así que ahora confiesan!!"

-"Yoda-chan… esto es tu culpa!!"

-"MIA?!?! TU COMENZASTE, FUGA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"Haber, esperen… Fuga y Yoda??? Errr… creo haberlos oído antes… Ya sé!! Claro generación de oro, Yoda Uzumaki "El relámpago amarillo" y Fuga Uchiha "El trueno del relámpago"!!!!! Sabía que se me hacían conocidos!!!!!! Estudiaron la secundaria aquí en Konoha y se fueron becados a Inglaterra al entrar a preparatoria!!!!!"

-"Bien si, es cierto, Yoda-chan fue mi mascota."

-"Por desgracia…¬¬…"

-¬¬*

-"Ah ya veo!! Ahora entiendo porque la coincidencia de sus hijos!!" –Dice Tsunade tomando un puño de palomitas y llevándoselo a la boca.

-"Coincidencia??" –pregunto Fugaku confundido.

-"Nos explica??"

-"Sus hijos…" –matica las palomitas- "Itachi y Deidara, fueron también así como ustedes, amo y mascota y…"-traga- "Sasuke finalmente se decidió por una, adivinen quien!!" –dice con una sonrisa pilla de medio lado.

-"O.O… No… no mi Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"o.O?! A Naruto-kun?!?!?!?!?!" –Dice asustado Fugaku

-"Por…porque reaccionas así??" –pregunta Yodaime blanco y completamente espantado.

-"Ejem… bueno… desde que Mikoto me dejo… por el invecil de su entrenador… ¬¬" –dice susurrando lo ultimo –" Me di a la tarea de conocer aunque fuese un puco a mis hijos…Y!... me di cuenta de que Sasuke… pues…" –dice dándole vueltas al asunto. –"Lo mejor será k le den otra más resistente…" –dice cruzando pierna y brazos y cerrando los ojos pensativo.

-"Porque??" –pregunta Yodaime apoyándose en la silla de Fugaku.

-"Olvídalo Yoda, se lo que te digo."

-"NO AHORA ME DICES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grita acercándose mas a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara con expresión molesta.

-"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" –Grita la godaime desmayándose de la escena y con una repentina fuga nasal doble.

-"o.O?"

-"Bueno, ahora que la metiche de la directora alcohólica se desmayo te lo diré, espero estés preparado para saber la verdad, Yoda-chan." –dice abriendo los ojos y con su misma expresión seria de siempre.

-*Glup*

-"Yoda… el tiempo que estudie a Sasuke me di cuenta de que… Sasuke es un sadista." –dice bastante serio, Yodaime se estremece un poco ante esta reacción de Fugaku. –"Naruto es demasiado delicado para aguantar a Sasuke lo mejor será que le cambien de persona…" –dice una vez que Yodaime se levanta y le da la espalda. –"Hablare con Sasuke y pediré el cambio de Naruto, no tienes de que preocuparte."

-"No… no es necesario lo hare yo, quiero hablar con Sasuke si no te molesta, quiero asegurarme de que Naru-chan este bien." –Dice en un semblante serio y mirando al cielo.

-"Bien… pero… a todo esto, que sucedió con Itachi y Deidara?" –Pregunto Fugaku mirando la pantalla aun en pausa.

-"No se… ponle play y averigüémoslo." –ordeno Yodaime sentándose y tomando las palomitas de Tsunade.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Entregándote El Corazón

Caminando por un pasillo a paso lento se encontraba el más joven de los Uchiha cargando una maleta y siendo seguido por el joven Uzumaki detrás de él… muy atrás.

-"Camina más aprisa, no pienso detenerme y si te pierdes no pienso buscarte." –Dijo sin siquiera voltear la mirada hacia su acompañante.

-"Me harías un favor si el que se perdiera fueses tu…"- Pensó Naruto con un puchero de inconformidad.

-"Al parecer… te gusta desobedecerme…" –Hablo Sasuke poniendo la maleta en el suelo y mirando de lado a Naruto quien lo miro de forma interrogativa. –"Muy bien, de todas formas pensaba ponerte la correa…" –dijo sacando un collar de color rojo con una correa color morado pálido.

-"o.o?? Que piensas hacer con esa cosa, dattebayo????"

-"Ya veras, y el collar es un regalo para ti…" –dijo con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa de medio lado.

-"En serio??" –pregunto Naruto inocentemente a lo que Sasuke asintió de forma afirmativa.

-"Ven déjame ver qué tal te queda." –Dijo Sasuke relajado haciendo que Naruto se acercara a él. Una vez teniéndolo frente a él, Sasuke desabrocho el collar rojo y coloco en el cuello de Naruto. –"Date la vuelta necesito ajustarlo." –Ordeno Sasuke firmemente a lo que Naruto obedeció sin peros. –"Listo ya esta…" –Dijo secamente y con la mirada indiferente.

-"Gracias por el regalo, tebayo!!! Nadie me había dado un regalo tan peculiar como este, dattebayo!!!" –Dijo con una sonrisa de mil soles y abrazando a Sasuke lo que a este tomo por sorpresa.

Sasuke's POV

Estaba a punto de ponerle la correa para arrastrarlo a su cuarto y marcarlo como mío de una vez por todas cuando sin ningún porque se me avienta y abraza del cuello diciendo "gracias por el regalo" embriagándome con esa esencia que me induce a querer saborear esa piel ligeramente acariciada por el sol de otoño (kukuku, se me salió lo poeta!! XD).

Ya sin saber quien soy o que hago inhalo profundamente esa esencia mientras paseo mi nariz rosando delicadamente esa linda piel, notando como ladeaba inconscientemente el cuello dándole mayor libertad a mi nariz para extasiarme con su esencia.

Narradora' s POV

-"Lo mejor será alejarme de él o terminare haciéndoselo aquí… aunque eso no me molestaría en lo absoluto… pero… es tan inocente que… siento que debo ser cauteloso con el… es como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento que lo toco… como si estuviese hecho de cristal o porcelana."- Pensó Sasuke entreabriendo los ojos mostrando éxtasis en su mirada. -"Necesito tenerte ahora…"- Pensó abriendo la parte superior de la camisa blanca de Naruto y lamiendo con total delicadeza la bronceada piel del hombro y clavícula izquierdos de Naruto.

-"Ma… matte kudesai, Sasuke…" –rogo Naruto alejando a Sasuke de su cuerpo e intentando cubrir su tan notorio sonrojo. –"A… etto… aquí no… puede venir alguien…" –Dijo intentando abotonarse la camisa de nuevo pero el temblor de sus manos se lo impedía totalmente.

-"Como lo pensé, es demasiado tímido e inocente…"-

-"Tienes miedo?" –pregunto socarronamente Sasuke acercándose a Naruto y colocándole la correa.

-"Eh… yo…bueno…" –intento responder agarrando la correa morada y desviando la mirada de la de Sasuke quien estaba justo frente a él con una media sonrisa.

-"Eres virgen no es así?" –pregunto sabiendo la respuesta y llevando su mano al aun descubierto hombro de Naruto para acariciarlo y excitarse de nuevo con tan solo tocarlo.

-"Onegai… no lo haga…"

-"Carajo… con esa carita creo que no puedo negarle nada…"-

-"Ven con migo…" –susurro jalando la correa levemente y tomando la maleta de Naruto que ya hacia olvidada en el suelo desde hacía un rato.

Sacando una llave de su bolsillo Sasuke la introdujo en la cerradura y giro la perilla dándole paso a Naruto para que entrara primero.

-"En donde estamos Sasuke?" –pregunto Naruto mirando todo el cuarto.

-"En mi habitación… aquí nadie vendrá a molestarnos…" –Respondió Sasuke pegándose a Naruto por la espalda y respirándole en el cuello estremeciendo un poco a Naruto. –"Quiero que te entregues a mi pero aunque me gustaría hacerlo ahora mismo… necesito conocerte más a fondo primero… cámbiate, te llevare a comer algo…" –ordeno antes de separarse de él y caminar dentro del closet.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto abrió su maleta y busco su conjunto favorito al igual que unos tenis y el collar que le había obsequiado su abuela Tsunade, a quien no conocía por que siempre tenía compromisos y jamás estaba disponible, era la madre de Kushiha, su madre quien había murto de cáncer hacia dos años y aun así no había ido al funeral y según su padre tampoco se había aparecido en la boda y que solo había mandado una botella de sake como regalo.

-"Lo mejor será hacer lo que dice, es capaz de violarme antes de siquiera me oponga a ir con él!! TT^TT"- pensó Naruto mientras se vestía a toda velocidad y justo cuando terminaba de cerrar el zipper de su chaqueta naranja Sasuke salió del closet vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de botones blanca abierta

-"O////O… No mames… esta como quiere…" –susurro por lo bajo Naruto intentando parar la hemorragia nasal.

-"Bingo, ya lo tengo…"-

-"Hey dobe, que te pasa? Jamás habías visto a alguien así?" –pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a Naruto.

-"Er….o///o…. no…" –dijo apenado.

-"Yo tampoco…" –respondió acorralándolo contra la pared.

-"A que te refieres??"

-"Te vi…" –dijo sínicamente bajando una mano hasta el botón del pantalón de Naruto.

-o///O

-"Me gusto lo que vi hace rato, sabes…" dijo bajando el zipper de los pantalones de Naruto. –"Y se que a ti lo que ves… puedes tocar si así lo deseas…" –dijo mirando la cara estupefacta de Naruto.

-"To…tocar?? Bueno, admito que si me dan ganas pero… si lo hago le estoy dando permiso de hacer lo mismo… pero… su piel es tan pálida que parece ser de porcelana… será realmente de carne y hueso??"- se pregunto Naruto acercando una mano tímidamente y pasándola por el bien formado pecho de Sasuke.

-"Así me gusta…Naruto…"- pensó Sasuke bajando los pantalones de Naruto hasta que tocaron el suelo.

-"Quieres hacer otra cosita?" –pregunto acariciando los muslos de Naruto quien comenzó a respirar agitadamente por el contacto de Sasuke.

-"Aja…" –respondió Naruto entre cortadamente y aun apenado. Sasuke sonrió complacido y tomándolo de la parte trasera de los muslos lo llevo a su cintura estampándolo contra la pared y haciendo presión en el miembro de Naruto quien abrió la boca en un grito ahogado por la falta de aliento. Sasuke sonrió ante esto, al parecer lo que siempre había causado dolor al resto a su mascota parecía no hacerlo.

Bajando los bóxers de zorritos que Naruto tenía puestos Sasuke se relamió dos dedos e inserto de golpe dentro de Naruto, lo que lo hizo arquear la espalda de dolor y excitación.

-"M…motto…" –susurro por lo bajo Naruto totalmente sonrojado.

-"Que dijiste??" –Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-"Que… quiero más Sasuke… me… me gusta cómo se siente...esto…"

-"o.O! No te duele?"

-"-///- si… pero me gusta…"

**Inner Sasuke**: O.O no me la creo!! Hidan tenía razón!!!!! Si le rezaba a Jashin me mandaría a un lindo uke que le gustara el dolor!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jashin te adoro, desde ahora te rezare 3 veces al día para conservarlo!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT^TT"

**15 Minutos después**

*PLAM, CRASH, PUM, PLAM*

Escuchándose toda clase de objetos cayendo y rompiéndose en la habitación de Sasuke se oían casi inaudibles suspiros que eran acallados por la música del radio que se había caído de su lugar de siempre.

-"Vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado, después de ese beso Deidara salió corriendo dejando a Itachi ahí, jaja, creo que no le gusto la "especialidad" Uchiha." –Dijo burlonamente Fugaku con las manos cruzadas mientras caminaba por un pasillo acompañado de Yodaime.

-"Kukuku!! Ya lo creo, al parecer la tan nombrada especialidad Uchiha ha pasado a la historia." –Respondió con tono de burla y orgullo Yodame picándole las costillas a Fugaku con uno de sus codos.

-"¬¬… No lo creo, seguramente esa fue la primera vez que sintió algo así en su boca, por eso reacciono de esa manera… -*suspiro*- Al parecer Itachi no es tan experto en la materia como yo pensé." –Dice desilusionado.

-"^^ Sip!" –respondió feliz Yodaime llevando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. –"Bueno, bueno ya, no es para tanto, Deidara es bastante impulsivo y de un momento a otro puede llegar a hacer cosas impredecibles así que si Itachi-kun quiere algo serio con mi Deidi-chan necesita hablar primero con migo, espero sea pronto… " –Dijo un poco espantado.

-"Seguramente te enteras en poco tiempo de lo que ocurrió, se que aun te metes en la vida privada de Deidara…¬¬" –Dijo con su pose de siempre Fugaku.

-"Seguramente…o.O!... Oye!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"Ya no reclames que es verdad." –dijo seguro y relajado Fugaku. –"Bueno ya llegamos, este es el cuarto de Sasuke." –Informo ignorando el ruido de la música tan escandalosa.

-"Creo… que tu hijo ha de estar ocupado." –dijo Yodaime apuntando la puerta con su dedo acusador.

-"Siempre hace lo mismo y jamás está ocupado solo leyendo acostado en la cama, ya he venido varias veces."

-"Bueno… si tu lo dices…" –dijo no muy convencido Yodaime.

Tomando la perilla y sin tocar Fugaku abrió la puerta sin ninguna consideración abriéndola de par en par.

-"Sasuke vine a…"

-"Buenas…o.O!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –grito Yodaime ante la escena frente a ellos.

Acostado boca arriba estaba Sasuke sujetando de las caderas a Naruto quien se movía al compas con Sasuke. Ambos se detuvieron en cuanto la voz de Yodaime fue escuchada en todo el campus.

-"o.O!! Tosa!?!?" –Grito Naruto aterrado al voltear sobre su hombro y ver a su padre con los ojos de plato y a Fugaku con un pañuelo limpiándose la nariz y con los ojos cerrados.

-"Padre!! QUE NO PUEDE TOQUE ANTES DE ENTRAR!!!!!!!!!!!" –Reclamo Sasuke sentándose de golpe aun dentro de Naruto.

-"Lo lamento hagan el favor de ponerse algo encima y Sasuke… cuando estés haciendo "eso"… PONLE EL SEGURO!! PARA ESO LO INVENTARON!!!!!!!!!" –Grito empujando a Yodaime afuera de la habitación y saliendo justo detrás de él.

**Unos reclamos, movimientos limpieza y 2 baños después…**

-"Que significa esto!!? Naruto no llevas ni medio día en Konoha y ya perdiste la virginidad!!?!" –Pregunto Yodaime agitando a Naruto mientras lloraba.

-"Tengo 15 años, que mi hermano sea raro y a sus 17 siga virgen no significa que yo sea igual…" –respondió fastidiado con los brazos cruzados.

-o.O?? "Deidara tiene 17???"

-"¬¬*…que creías?"

-"Estas seguro de que te aguanta el paso??" –pregunto sorprendido Fugaku.

-"Lo traje hace 2 horas y pude haberle seguido si no hubiera sido por tus interrupciones…¬¬*…tuve que terminarlo yo solo en el baño gracias a ti…" –Respondió molesto Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

-"Ah ya veo… ^^U… bueno siendo ese el caso no le veo ningún problema…" –dijo siendo interrumpido por Yodaime quien llego corriendo y lo empujo tirándolo en algún lugar del cuarto.

"Señor Fugaku se encuentra bien?" –pregunto Naruto picando a Fugaku con un lápiz.

-x.X

-"Que?" –pregunto Sasuke viendo con indiferencia a Yodaime quien lo veía feo e incomodo con la situación sin decir nada.

-"Que es exactamente lo que quieres con mi hijo?" –pregunto finalmente aun con su porte de antes. –"Lo marcaste como tuyo, lo que significa que quieres algo serio con el…"

-"o.O?! Y usted que sabe??"

-"Fue lo mismo que me hizo tu padre cuando tenía tu edad…" –dijo como si de lo más normal fuera aun con el mismo porte.

-o.O!

-"YODAIME CIERRA LA BOCA!!!!!!!!!!!!" ////U –Grito totalmente rojo Fugaku despertando de golpe.

-"Porque? Que jamás se los dijiste??" –pregunto indiferente y con tono turbio

-"No creo que tu sí, ya viste la cara de tu hijo?!?!"

-" Es cierto, Naruto tampoco lo sabe!!" –Dijo mirando a Naruto por sobre el hombro de Fugaku. –"Ups! Creo que metí la pata…"

-"Sigues siendo el mismo usurotonkashi de antes…¬¬*…"

-"Y tu el mismo teme…U.U…"

-"Pa… es eso cierto?" –pregunto estupefacto Sasuke y con un tick en el ojo.

-"¬///¬ …Bien sabes que si…"

-"O.O… entonces… DE QUE TE QUEJAS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito Sasuke molesto –"SI SABEN QUE SI QUIERO ALGO SERIO CON EL DOBE ESTE PORQUE PREGUNTAN LO OBIO!?!?!"

-"o.O Sasuke…"

-"… guau… tus hijos son mas rápidos que tu Fugaku…"

-¬¬*

-"A que se refiere?"

-"Para que tu padre se decidiera a hacer lo que tu tardo 2 años…n.ñ"

-"///* Cállate ya!!"

-"Y… que eran ustedes, tosa???"

-"Bueno… en la secundaria fuimos amantes, en la prepa rivales… y amantes… y después en la universidad amigos y rivales… y amantes… n.n!!" –dijo bastante divertido.

-" Y te quejas de que mamá te dejo por el entrenador??" –Pregunto Sasuke avergonzado por el comportamiento de su padre.

-"¬¬*… Respétame que yo soy el que te da dinero."

-"Y siguen siendo algo, tosa?"

-"No, ya no, solo nos dedicamos a fastidiarnos mutuamente, por los viejos tiempos seguimos en contacto." –dijo sonriente. –"Pero… me alegro de que ustedes se lleven bien, me agradas Sasuke, solo que… ¬¬…no quiero volver a verte haciéndoselo a Naru-chan."

-"¬¬* Oblígueme…"

-"n.ñU Bueno tosa… no crees que deberías irte a disculpar con Deidara??"

-"Como sabes de ese incidente??"

-"Tsunade-sama estaba viéndolo cuando entre a su oficina…o.o…"

-"¬¬…Maldita vieja metiche… Bueno si ya me voy!! Fugaku tu también, que sales sobrando aquí!!"-dijo Yodaime jalando a Fugaku de la oreja.

-"Tu padre es extraño…¬¬…" –hablo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados a lo que Naruto asintió sin decir más. "Oye… ahora que eres mi zorrito… retomemos lo que hacíamos pero esta vez con llave…" –Dijo con voz seductora y tomando a Naruto de la cintura.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Algo Más Que Un Dulce Postre

-"Deidara, abre la puerta." –dijo Itachi con un dango en la boca.

-"No!"

-"Abre."

-"No y ya lárgate de aquí que no te quiero ver!!!!!" –Dice sollozando.

-"Abre la puerta por favor." –dijo con su tono frio e indiferente de siempre.

-"NO!" –Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al ver que sus constantes ordenes no le daban resultado Itachi bajo la cabeza con un aura depresiva y una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza.

-"Tan malo estuvo el beso que ya me odias?..." –pregunto haciendo círculos en la puerta con el palillo de dango.

-"Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora vete de mi puerta!!" –Ordeno Deidara aun sin abrir, lo que deprimió de sobremanera a Itachi.

-"TT^TT…por qué??"

-"Hey Itachi!! Que haces por aquí? Jamás bienes a este edificio tu habitación esta en el lado contrario, en el edificio Oeste que no??" –pregunto Hidan apareciendo de repente detrás de Itachi.

-"Abre…… te lo ruego…" –dijo deprimido Itachi ignorando a Hidan por completo.

-"o.O?! No me digas que finalmente andas con Dei-chan??? Por Jashin-sama!!!!!! No lo cre… que le hiciste Itachi…¬¬…?" –Dijo Hidan cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la situación.

-"Lo bese…"

-"o.o? Qué clase de beso exactamente???"

-"Beso francés estilo Uchiha…"

-"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Dijo Hidan golpeándolo en la cabeza con una enorme guadaña que llevaba. –"Deidara jamás beso a alguien de esa manera!!!!!!!!! Hasta yo me hubiera puesto así si el primer beso que recibí de la persona a la que amo hubiese sido así!!!!!!! Seguro le metiste mano verdad?!?!?! Cuando Pein se entere te va a colgar de los huevos y dará de comer a Zetsu!!!!" –Dijo molesto el Jashinista.

-"x.X… realmente era necesario hacer eso…?" –Pregunto Itachi sobándose la cabeza.

-"¬¬* Deidara es muy inocente y tu un manolarga por eso lo hice, ahora ve y discúlpate con él!!!" –Ordeno Hidan apuntando a la puerta de Deidara.

-"¬¬… que crees que intento genio?"

-"Joder contigo Itachi todo lo tengo que hacer yo!?!? Bien te ayudare pero a cambio debes de asistir por una semana a misa con migo y rezarle a Jashin-sama!!"

-"Si no tengo de otra…U.U"

-"Joder!!!!!!!!!! No, no tienes de otra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito molesto Hidan. Respirando hondo y acomodándose uno k otro cabello que se había salido de su lugar aclaro su garganta y miro a su amigo. –"Aun tienes dangos??" –pregunto a lo que Itachi afirmo enseñando una varilla de dango. –"Bien… esto se pondrá bueno…" –Cara de pervertido –"Me cuentas mañana con detalles eh!!"

-o.o?

-"Bien esto es lo que harás…" –dijo antes de arrodillarse y susurrarle en el oído algo a Itachi.

**10 minutos unas aclaraciones ensayos y una compra de dangos después…**

-"Bien Itachi, este es tu turno, espero de resultado, convine todos mis conocimientos para esto y recuerda lo que me debes…¬¬" –Dijo Hidan hincado frente a la puerta de Deidara y moviendo un palillo de dango dentro del cerrojo para abrirlo.

-"Si, ya se, le rezare a tu dios ese."

-"Bien, ahora todo tuyo, espero noticias mañana!!!!" –dijo antes de echarse a correr como loco y saltar por una ventana abierta.

"Hidan sí que es extraño…" –dijo en voz baja Itachi antes de entrar al cuarto de Deidara.

Al asomar la cabeza por la puerta no vio nada y extrañado trago saliva y decidió entrar y llamar a Deidara.

-"Deidara?"

-"Otra vez tu!?! Ya te dije que te larges!! No te quiero ver!!!!!!!!!" –Escucho gritar a Deidara y mirando a todos lados no vio nada.

-"Por favor Deidara vamos a hablar."

-"No!! Vete, un!!"

-"El closet…"- Pensó Itachi mirando el closet y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento cerró la puerta con seguro. -"No creo que vaya a necesitar más de una varilla de dangos así que…"- Pensó Itachi tomando 3 de las cuatro varillas de dangos y comiéndoselas para darse valor. Hecho esto respiro hondo y dirigió a la puerta del closet de Deidara.

-"Hay estas…" –Dijo al abrir la puerta viendo a Deidara sentado en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas y sus brazos cubriéndole la cara.

-"Como entraste, un?! Lárgate no te di permiso de entrar a mi cuarto!!" –Grito Deidara poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus lágrimas poniendo una cara de enfado.

-"No hasta que hablemos." –Dijo Itachi cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia Deidara.

-"Aléjate de mi, un!!" –ordeno dando unos pasos hacia atrás pero no tardo mucho en encontrarse con la pared del fondo del enorme closet. –"Te lo advierto!!"

-"Porque te enojaste tanto cuando te bese?"

-"No me gusto que me metieras la lengua así que ahora que lo sabes lárgate!!" Ordeno Deidara haciendo un movimiento con el brazo para alejarlo a lo que Itachi hizo caso omiso.

-"Entonces no te gusta lo que hago con mi lengua?" –pregunto con una sonrisa sínica Itachi.

-"o///O Déjame en paz!!! Ya no te me acerques!!!!!!!" –grito nervioso Deidara

-"Porque tan nervioso?" –pregunto Itachi con voz seductora y comenzando a lamer con delicadeza la primera bolita de Dango.

-"Glup… que haces…?" –pregunto nervioso Deidara al ver como se movía con tanta experiencia la lengua de Itachi a la que no podía quitarle la mirada.

-"Comer… quieres acompañarme?" –Pregunto seductoramente a lo que Deidara lo miro con temor en los ojos. –"Vamos… te regalare uno…" –dijo en un susurro Itachi acercándole la bolita de dango del otro extremo de la varilla a Deidara. No muy seguro y aun inseguro Deidara comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas casi invisibles a la bolita de Dango y con los ojos clavados en Itachi quien lamia y mordisqueaba el dango con mucha gula y desesperación como si eso le excitara en exceso.

-"Creo que está funcionando…"-

-"Me pregunto que estará planeando? Maldición no puedo pensar con el lamiendo esa cosa con tanto… tanto… placer… esa maldita lengua se mueve con tanta gracia… me pregunto que mas sabrá hacer con esa cosa…o.O… maldición en que estoy pensando!?!?! Un debo de dejar de pensar en eso…"- pensó sonrojándose y terminando finalmente con el dango que comía.

-"Ayúdame con el otro, Dei…"

-"P…pero dijiste que solo con uno…" –dijo asustado Deidara sin saber porque.

-"Te va a gustar… y así me dirás si realmente odias lo que puedo hacer con mi boca…" –Dijo Itachi quitando la bolita de la varilla y poniéndola entre sus dientes y ofreciéndosela a Deidara con la respiración entrecortada. A lo que Deidara respondió de igual manera.

Acercando la punta de su lengua a la pequeña bolita blanca que era el dango Deidara comenzó a quitarle la salsa y parte de la misma bolita mientras Itachi cada vez se acercaba más y más a él, acorralándolo contra su cuerpo y la pared antes de cerrar la distancia completamente con un beso profundo, especialidad Uchiha (^.~).

Los jadeos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar cuando las mentes de ambos se fundieron completamente y las manos traviesas de Deidara comenzaron a acariciar cada lugar y cada centímetro del cuerpo de Itachi mientras él se entretenía frotando su cadera con la de Deidara y explorando cada centímetro de su cavidad bucal.

Separándose por cuestión de oxigeno ambos se miraron de arriba abajo con la respiración entrecortada y los labios entreabiertos, totalmente enrojecidos por lo apasionado y lago que había llegado a ser aquel beso.

-"I…Itachi…yo…"

-"Lo supuse… no estás listo aun, no te preocupes yo sabré esperarte." –Dijo Itachi con un lago suspiro y una sonrisa algo triste. -"Bueno, no se me hizo… pero tan buena idea que fue…bueno, vale la pena tener que irle a rezar a Jashin, creo que hare lo que Sasuke y le rezare por algo que haga que Dei quiera jugar con migo…U^Upensó sin mostrar su desilusión. –"Dei… no vayas a pensar mal… no vine para eso solo quería disculparme por lo de la tarde, no quise hacerte sentir incomodo… bueno… supongo que quieres que te deje solo así que…te veo mañana?...n.ñ" –Dijo un tanto resignado y dándose la vuelta para caminar fuera del armario.

Repentinamente antes de avanzar siquiera 3 pasos fue detenido por Deidara que había tomado a Itachi de la manga haciéndolo voltear y notar un leve sonrojo en su cara que quiso disimular desviando la cara hacia otro lado.

-Sobre eso… yo soy quien debería disculparse, no debí haber reaccionado así… fue solo un beso…lo lamento un…" –dijo tragándose todo su ego y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-"n-ñ… sabes? Te vez lindo cuando haces eso…" –dijo con una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. Provocando en Deidara un sonrojo aun mayor.

-"No…no te burles, un!! ////" –Ordeno con su rostro rojo como cereza.

-"No me burlo solo te digo lo que pienso." –dijo Itachi juntando su frente con la de Deidara, intentando relajarlo un poco.

-"Un… eres un baka, pero aun así eres mi baka." –Dijo ya más relajado Deidara abrasando a Itachi por el cuello y recargando su cabeza en su pecho, su abrazo le fue correspondido por Itachi que apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de Deidara dejándose llevar por el tierno momento. Ambos se quedaron así sin decir una palabra por un rato que pareció eterno para ambos hasta que Itachi decidió terminar con el agradable silencio.

-"Dei…?" –susurro Itachi aun sin moverse de su posición.

-"Hn…?"

-"Debo irme… pero no quiero…"

-"Pues…no lo hagas un…^.^…puedes quedarte con migo mi cama es bastante espaciosa…" –dijo mirando a Itachi con una leve pero hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"o.O! Enserio me dejas quedarme?" –pregunto naciéndose el sorprendido. -"Si, si, si! El plan salió a la perfección!!! ^w^ Me quedare con Dei toda la noche!!"-

-"Si, pero no intentes pasarte de listo, eh?!?!" –Dijo levantando su dedo índice. -"Si supiera que Sasori intento lo mismo!! ¬¬* Por eso ya se me este jueguito suyo… a mi no me hacen lo que a Tobi hace 2 semanas!! TT^TT …pobre Tobi, confió en el pervertido de Zetsu y no salió de la enfermería hasta apenas esta mañana."-

-"Claro, no intentare hacer nada que no quieras, Dei…^-^" –respondió besando su dedito y con un tono de sinceridad pura. -"Diablos!!.* No pensé que se le ocurriera!!!!!!"-

El tiempo paso rápido y en pocas horas terminaron las clases, los estudiantes pasaban lo que restaba del día en la enorme cafetería (con más cara de restaurante xD) o en el salón de juegos pasando un buen rato con sus amigos o compañeros.

En las mesas de la parte externa de la Cafetería Konoha se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás usando una laptop negra con el símbolo de la religión a la que pertenecía y el mismo medallón que siempre llevaba en el cuello.

-"Kukuku!! Qué bueno Sasuke experimento el poder de Jashin-sama y dice que irá a misa este fin de semana, valió la pena no haber asistido a la reunión de Akatsuki hace 2 semanas!!!" –Dijo en voz alta mirando el e-mail que le había mandado Sasuke agradeciéndole su concejo de rezarle a Jashin por un uke. –"Jashin estará feliz!! T^T" –dijo llorando de felicidad cuando repentinamente su reloj comenzó a sonar. –"Oh ya es hora de rezarle a Jashin-sama!!" –dijo entusiasmado y cerrando la laptop para rezar.

-"Hey Hidan que haces!?!" –pregunto Kisame desde la puerta de cristal de la cafetería al otro lado de la mesa en la que se encontraba su amigo sentado dándole la espalda.

-"¬¬…intento rezarle a Jashin-sama, imbécil!!!"

-"Ups lo ciento!! no quise interrumpir." –dijo colocando su Samehada junto a la silla en la que se sentó.

-"Tu también ponte a rezar pedazo de mierda!!!! Si no quieres ser maldecido por Jashin!!!!"

-"o.O!? Eh…claro… lo que digas para no enojar a Jashin…o a ti…¬¬…" –dijo Kisame juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos para rezar en silencio.

-"o.o? Que hace Kisame-san??" –pregunto un chico de mascara naranja acercándose a la mesa en donde se encontraba el chico azul.

-"Dame un minutoooooooooooooooo…" –dijo Kisame con voz de estar meditando.

-"¬¬* Joder Kisame no te burles de Jashin!!! Tobi tu también reza o te irás al infierno!!!" –Ordeno Hidan alzando la voz.

-"Waaaaaa!!!!!!! Tobi no quiere ir al infierno Tobi es un buen chico!!! Tobi le rezara a Jashin-sama porque es un buen chico!!! ^w^" –Dijo sentándose también y haciendo lo mismo que Hidan y Kisame.

-"Bien se han salvado esta vez de la ira de Jashin pero si no le rezan mínimo 10 veces al día SE PUDRIRAN EN EL INFIERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" –dice Hidan riendo como maniaco.

-"No!!!!!!!!!!!! Tobi no quiere ir ahí!!!!!!!!!!! TT^TT Tobi es un buen chico… Tobi irá a misa diario y se llevara a Zetsu-san para que también vaya al cielo!!!!!" –Dijo alegremente sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Tuyo Para Siempre

-" …Err… Tobi…sigues viendo a Zetsu?" –pregunto Kisame con un tic en el ojo.

-"Hai!" –Zetsu-san estuvo al pendiente de Tobi cuando estuvo enfermito!"

-"Joder, maldito Zetsu!! Como puede verte a la cara aun a pesar de haberte postrado en una cama de estomago con una bolsa de hielo sobre el culo por 2 semanas?!" –Pregunto molesto Hidan.

-"Pero a Tobi un le molesto cuando Zetsu-san lo sentó en sus piernas hasta un día después que no se podía sentar…o.o…"

-"Ejem… no queremos saber eso, Tobi…¬///¬" –dijo Kisame tomando una de las cartas de menú para ordenar algo.

-"Tobi no entiende…o.o… porque Kisame-senpai no quiere que Tobi le cuente."

-"Porque el cara de pez aun es virgen…U.U…" –se escucho una voz desde detrás de Hidan quien bebía una limonada en ese momento.

-*Escupir* "Ka…kakuzu!!...O__O…" –Dijo impactado Hidan girándose para ver a un chico de ojos verdes esmeralda y piel morena sosteniendo un portafolio detrás de él y MUY cerca.

-"…¬¬…si ya terminaste de escupirme en la cara voy a sentarme." –Dijo Kakuzu con la cara llena de limonada.

-". Tu tuviste le culpa para que te me acercas tanto."

-"U.U Como si quisiera violarte, Hidan." –dijo Kakuzu tomando la limonada de Hidan y bebiéndosela toda.

-"Oye, pedazo de mierda, eso era mío!!!!!!!!!" –Grito molesto Hidan.

-"Llámalo mi venganza."

-"…¬¬*…"

-"Ya empezaron?!" –se escucho otra voz por atrás de Kisame. –"Que no puede uno llegar sin tener que verlos pelear??" –pregunto un joven de cabello naranja y lleno de perforaciones.

-"Pues parece que no." –dijo otro de cabello verde y la mitad del color de la piel blanca y la otra negra.

-"…¬¬…hm…" –dicen todos en cuanto lo reconocen incluyendo el recién llegado peli naranja.

-"…O.O…porque me ven todos así??!"

-"Por lo que le hiciste a Tobi, ZETSU PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito subiéndose sobre la mesa Kisame sosteniendo a Samehada, su muy adorada espada. –"Abusaste sexualmente del buen y virgen chico Tobi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"¬¬S… así que es por eso…y al menos ya le preguntaron a él si yo lo obligue??" –pregunto Zetsu.

-"o.O?" –se quedaron todos con la misma expresión y voltean a ver a Kisame. –"¬¬… le preguntaste antes de contarnos el chisme??" –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-"…eh..jeje… creo que olvide hacerlo…n.ñU…" –respondió rascándose la nuca Kisame.

-"Tobi no fue obligado, el coopero con Zetsu-san porque Tobi es un buen chico…^^!!"

-"Creo que eso lo aclara todo…U.U°… lo lamentamos Zetsu, no lo sabíamos." –responde el peli naranja.

-"No se preocupe líder, ya me lo suponía...U.U" –responde tranquilo Zetsu antes de tomar asiento junto a Tobi que se le avienta a los brazos sentándose en sus piernas.

-"O.O" –cara de todos.

-"^-^ Tobi extrañaba hacer testo con Zetsu-san!!"

-"¬///¬…claro como sea Tobi bájate…"

-"No!!!!!!!!!!! Tobi quiere quedarse aquí con Zetsu-san!!!!!!!!!!...TTOTT"

-"Joder, Zetsu que se quede ahí para que de una vez cierre la boca!!" –demando Hidan llamando a una camarera para ordenar otra cosa ya que Kakuzu se había bebido su limonada (XD).

-"Tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo contigo y ponerte en las piernas de Kakuzu, Hidan para ver si realmente funciona...U.U" –Dijo el líder calmado pero con una sonrisa picara, a lo que todos se rieron a excepción de los mencionados.

-"Joder pero qué clase de broma es esa, líder!!!!!!!!!! //" –grita sonrojado Hidan.

-"U.U… yo simplemente me paso sus bromas por el arco del triunfo… no me interesa lo que digan de mi." –dice Kakuzu ordenando algo de la carta del menú.

-"ÒoÓ…Amargado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Gritaron todos al unisonó.

-"Repito lo que dije antes." –dice aun sereno y bebiendo un café que le acababan de llevar junto con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate blanco con ralladuras de chocolate amargo y menta. (*¬*)

-"Pues… por ahí quiere Hidan que le llegues!" –Dice animado Kisame a lo que todos se ríen.

-"Ò.Ó Jodete, pez virgen!! -"…maldito Kisame y se supone que es mi amigo TT^TT…"-

-".*…Cállate!!!!!!!"

-"Bien ya es suficiente, donde están Itachi, Konnan y Deidara?? Se supone que esta reunión es para darle la bienvenida a Itachi y desearle nuestro apoyo con lo de su enfermedad." –pregunto el líder serio y bebiendo un jugo de naranja que le acababan de llevar.

-"Itachi está ocupado y Deidara seguramente también lo está!!" –dice Hidan riendo a lo que todos entienden y escupen sus bebidas sorprendidos, incluido Kakuzu.

-*Cof cof…* "Bueno creo que a ellos los veremos hasta mañana el salón de literatura pero y Konan?"

-"Konan-san le dijo a Tobi k le dijera al líder que no podría venir porque tiene una cita con Kankuro-kun!!"

-"Ah ya veo, bueno chicos nuevo objetivo! Ya que Itachi no vendrá porque Deidara le está dando la bienvenida, iremos a espiar a Konan en su cita!!" –Dijo Pein animado y pagando las ordenes de todos.

-"Hai!!!!!!!!!!!" –Dijeron todos al unisonó y poniéndose de pie.

-"Pues irán ustedes porque mi religión me prohíbe espiar a la gente en sus citas…y no rezar antes de ir al baño y como quiero ir al baño, me voy a rezar… ^-^" –Dijo sínicamente Hidan tomando su laptop y poniéndose de pie, dejando a todos sus camaradas con un mal recuerdo en la cabeza.

-"Bueno…alguien más?" –Pregunto Pein intentando borrar esa idea de Hidan rezando mientras hacia sus necesidades en un baño.

Sin decir nada Kakuzu se puso de pie y se alejo sin tranquilamente.

-"Los veo en clase, debo contar mi dinero." –dijo al alejarse de sus camaradas los cuales no perdieron más tiempo y se fueron corriendo en busca del único miembro femenino de Akatsuki.

Ya eran pasadas las 7:30 pm y en las 4 paredes que conformaban el cuarto de Deidara se guardaba un secreto del que solo Itachi y Deidara eran cómplices.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se habían convertido en uno solo, sus manos entrelazadas y sus corazones demostrando estar hechos como el complemento del otro.

Itachi se movía dentro del rubio sujetándolo por las caderas y respirando agitadamente mientras que Deidara se aferraba más a su adorado azabache al cual ahora pertenecía. Le clavaba las uñas en la espalda excitándolo aun mas mientras buscaba sus labios como un último intento de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Pasando cada minuto Deidara aferraba las piernas cada vez más a las caderas de Itachi arqueando la espalda y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Itachi le recorría cada centímetro del cuello y torso con la lengua mientras que con una mano lo sujetaba firmemente y con la otra lo masturbaba lenta y torturosamente dándole mayor placer y evitando una eyaculación antes que la suya.

Paso el tiempo, e Itachi sentía que estaba comenzando a llegar a la cima de la excitación y que el fin se acercaba. Acelerando la velocidad de las envestidas y al mismo tiempo la masturbación de Deidara, comenzó a proporcionarle un mayor placer a ambos que les robaba el aliento y hacia más alto el volumen de sus gemidos y gruñidos por parte de Itachi.

Varias envestidas más tarde Itachi llego al éxtasis al mismo tiempo corriéndose en el interior de su adorado Ruiseñor al mismo tiempo que este lo hacía sobre los vientres de ambos. Así había terminado su primer encuentro juntos, terminando aun unidos y mirándose a los ojos, escarlata mirando turquesa y turquesa escarlata. Los dos faltos de aliento pero aun así sin querer separarse del otro.

-"Te amo Itachi…" –dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio Deidara con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-"Y yo a ti Deidara…" –susurro Itachi inclinándose ligeramente para besar a Deidara en los labios.

-"Itachi…prométeme…prométeme que no morirás antes que yo…" –pidió Deidara aferrándose a Itachi y con los ojos llorosos.

-"No puedo prometerte eso… por que se que te estaría mintiendo pero te juro, que aun cuando no esté en este mundo te seguiré amando y te esperare para reunirme contigo de nuevo en otro mundo y en otro tiempo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase mis sentimientos hacia ti seguirán siendo los mismos." –Respondió Itachi abrazándolo fuertemente y refugiándolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

-"Yo también te seguiré amando siempre no importa lo que ocurra, siempre te amare, yo te pertenezco a ti y a nadie más. Por toda la eternidad." –dijo alzando la cabeza para ver a Itachi a los ojos una vez mas y besarlo, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Un Día Lluvioso

Era temprano en la mañana, hacia frio el rugir de las nubes en el obscuro cielo advertían una cercana lluvia. Deidara se encontraba de pie frente a la cama de su cuarto vistiéndose, acababa de tomar un baño. El reloj marcaba las 5:00 am aun a pesar de que el parecía que era más temprano ya que el día carecía de total luz solar.

Poniéndose un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis, una playera negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, Deidara tomo sus llaves y cartera antes de dirigirse fuera de su cuarto dejando las llaves dentro del candado de la perilla y alejándose silenciosamente por el largo y vacio pasillo.

Entrando al edificio norte Deidara se dirigió a recepción y sin hacer ruido dejo una nota sobre la barra antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta, perdiéndose entre la obscuridad de aquella mañana.

-"Buenos días Orochimaru, un…" –dijo Deidara secamente al pasar por la caseta de vigilancia.

-"Ah buenos días Deidara-kun, hoy también vas a salir?" –pregunto el hombre vestido de uniforme color kaki y verde militar.

-"Hai, ya sabes, si para la hora que empiecen las clases no estoy de regreso me reportas con Tsunade, un." –respondió Deidara antes de cruzar por debajo de la barra de transito.

-"Wakarimashita, Dei-chan!!" –Afirmo Orochimaru agitando la mano en forma de saludo. Mirando desde la ventanilla de la caseta de vigilancia como Deidara tomaba un autobús y alejaba entre la densa neblina de aquella helada mañana Orochimaru trago en seco y sudo frio. -"Porque siento este sentimiento en el pecho…de que esta será la última vez que vea a ese muchacho?"- Pensó Orochimaru asustado. –"Sera mejor que llame a Tsunade-sama cuanto antes." –se dijo a si mismo tomando el teléfono y llamando al celular de la Godaime.

Mientras que en el cementerio de la ciudad de Tokio, Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba de pie frente a una tumba con una lapida de piedra labrada en mármol gris obscuro y negro con una expresión de melancolía y seriedad.

-"Hijo… porque tenias que morir?" –pregunto Fugaku poniendo la mano sobre a lapida y mirando el tallado que había en esta.

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Verano del 89 al otoño del 07_

_Nunca te olvidaremos_

Dando un largo suspiro, Fugaku dejo una orquídea frente a la lapida y dio la vuelta para retirarse del cementerio cuando repentinamente…

-"Comenzó a llover…" –dijo en voz alta Fugaku abriendo un paraguas y retomar su largo camino.

Habían transcurridos veinte minutos desde que Deidara había abordado el autobús y la lluvia había empeorado, caía mas fuete y más fría provocando una neblina mucho más densa que la que ya estaba. Pero a pesar de eso todo estaba bien, el chofer lo había dicho hacia unos momentos, "estaremos bien no se alarmen iremos despacio pero llegaremos a salvo." Había tranquilizado a todos los pasajeros con estas palabras incluyendo a Deidara que se sentó en su asiento y miro por la ventana esperando llegar a la estación donde tomaría el transporte para ir a Tokio y visitar a Itachi como cada mañana desde hacía 2 años.

Tomando un largo suspiro busco en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta su teléfono celular junto con sus audífonos y dispuso a escuchar un poco de su música favorita. Volviendo su mirada a la ventana del autobús, Deidara diviso a lo lejos una tenue luz que venía hacia ellos.

-"Que es eso?"- se pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima a la luz cuando poco a poco se fueron acercando al objeto frente a él. Deidara estaba tan hundido en su propio mundo que antes de poder darse cuenta frente a sus orbes azules se encontraba un camión de doble remolque impactando al autobús por el costado donde él y una señora con un bebé de no más de dos años se encontraban.

EL autobús comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la carretera llevándose de encuentro a varios automóviles que iban de camino a Hokkaido hasta quedar de cabeza justo en medio de la carretera. En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer con delicadeza, en donde cadáveres y restos de metal se encontraban ya olvidados en el pavimento de aquella transitada carretera de Hokkaido.

A lo lejos, entre lo que quedaba de aquel autobús se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé mesclado con la canción "You are my love" de Yui Makino que sonaba lentamente en un celular negro junto a un muchacho que ya hacía en el frio suelo sobre un charco formado por su propia sangre, manchando su hermoso cabello de oro y piel de canela.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El Último Adiós

"_A todas las unidades, acabamos de ser informados de un accidente de tránsito a la salida de Hokkaido, necesitamos ambulancias tenemos muchos heridos…"_

El teléfono sonaba en una casa solitaria y obscura de gran tamaño. Nadie contestaba, esta era la 3ra vez que sonaba y, finalmente después de varios timbrazos la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa en el pasillo de la sala se encendió y una mano levanto el teléfono para contestar.

-"Son las 6:00 de la mañana, espero que sea importante." –Dijo una voz molesta y perezosa al contestar el teléfono.

//Lamento mucho haberlo molestado a esta hora, señor Uzumaki, soy la rectora del Internado Konoha, le llamamos por un problema que ha surgido con Deidara… se me ha informado que el joven Uzumaki abandono el plantel hace una hora… U.U" //–Contesto la voz de Tsunade al otro lado de la bocina.

-"Una hora dice?" –pregunto Yodaime mirando el techo pensativo, llevaba puestos unos pants de color gris, calcetas y una camisa blanca de manga larga; a demás de llevar una bata abierta encima de color verde obscuro.

//Así es señor, sabe donde puede estar?//

-"Tengo una idea, no se preocupe, yo lo llevo." –Diciendo eso Yodaime colgó el teléfono. Tomando un respiro y cerrando los ojos, Yodaime espero un momento y volvió a descolgar el teléfono, marcando un número coloco el teléfono en su oreja y espero a que respondieran.

//Diga?//

-"Fugaku, soy Yodaime, oye no has visto a Deidara por el cementerio hoy?" –pregunto con tranquilidad.

//Deidara?… no, a decir verdad se me hace extraño, mira cámbiate y te ayudo a buscarlo, de todas formas iba para tu casa.// - dijo Fugaku cortando la llamada.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar del accidente, los paramédicos y el equipo de rescate ya atendían a los tantos heridos por el choque.

-"No se preocupe señora, estará bien, solo sufrió unos cuantos rasguños y moretones por el impacto del autobús y su bebé está bien solo fue el susto." –Dijo un paramédico de cabello blanquecino. –"Tubo una gran idea al meterse debajo del asiento, señora. ^^"

-"Si, gracias pero…que paso con el muchacho?" –pregunto la mujer aun en estado de shock.

-"o.o? Muchacho??"

-"Si, tiene ojos azules y el cabello rubio el nos ayudo a mi bebé y a mí, me dijo que me metiera debajo del asiento pero desde el impacto no lo he visto para agradecerle." –contesto la señora un poco más tranquila.

-"Rubio dice?" –pregunto el joven paramédico. –"Déjeme ver, Iruka me copias?" –pregunto por un radio.

//Si te escucho que necesitas Kabuto?//

-"Oye me preguntan por un muchacho, el chico es rubio, lo has visto?"

//Rubio dices? Hm… Mizuki has visto a un chico rubio entre los accidentados?// –pregunto a un tercero Iruka.

//Rubio? No, pregúntale a los de rescate seguro ellos saben.// –respondió Mizuki cortante.

//Lo lamento Kabuto-kun no, pero Mizuki dice que tal vez los de rescate sepan algo.//

-"Bien, gracias de todas formas Iruka."

//No hay de qué.//

-"Regreso en un momento señora." –dijo Kabuto antes de echarse a correr en dirección a donde los del equipo de rescate estaban.

-"Y como te decía, Kurenai no pudo llevarse a mi hijo, Haku a su trabajo y tuve que traerlo yo al mío pero de haber sabido mejor no lo hago, últimamente ha estado metido en eso del esoterismo y viste de negro todo el tiempo, a demás no quiere cortarse el cabello ya lo tae hasta la cadera, Dios parece mujer!!" –se quejaba un hombre fumando un cigarro mientras conversaba con otro hombre carente de camisa y la parte baja de la cara cubierta de vendas.

-"Asuma, déjalo en paz, tiene 16, y cree ver cosas, en vez de quejarte debería de hablar con él y ponerle atención, seguro y no te lo desprecia, yo tengo un sobrino, se llama Nagato, o Pein, como le gusta que le digan, se pinto el cabello de naranja e hizo un montón de perforaciones en la cara y todo lo hizo para captar la atención de sus padres, que aun así les valió un cacahuate, así que no le hagas lo mismo a tu hijo que mi hermana y cuñado le hicieron a Pein …¬¬…" –sugirió el hombre limpiando su frente.

-"Tal vez tengas razón, Sabusa U.U"

-"Disculpen, Asuma y Sabusa-sensei, quería preguntarles si por casualidad no habían encontrado a un muchacho de cabello rubio." –dijo Kabuto llegando con los 2 hombres.

-"Lo lamento, yo no he encontrado a nadie con esas características." –dijo Asuma tirando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con el pie.

-"Kabuto… por que no le preguntas a Haku? ^^" –sugirió Sabusa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kabuto.

Sin decir más Kabuto se dirigió en busca de Haku.

-"Y porque a mi hijo?...¬¬"

-"Hace un rato lo vi con junto a un muchacho con esas características." –respondió con simpleza Sabusa antes de volver al trabajo.

En otro lado, un muchacho de 16 años se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas en medio del caos junto a un muchacho cubierto en sangre unos años mayor que él.

-"Te duele?" –pregunto con serenidad y tristeza un joven de cabello negro y lacio, tenia ojos café obscuro y vestía de negro completamente a demás de llevar el cabello suelto, completamente empapado por la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

-"Mucho, un…" –respondió con dificultad Deidara acostado boca arriba en el suelo mientras las canciones en su celular seguían corriendo. –"Haku…"

-"Que sucede?"

-"Tengo miedo de morir…" –dijo Deidara con una melancólica sonrisa.

-"No lo tengas, siempre…hay alguien esperándote del otro lado…" –respondió Haku sonriéndole tiernamente antes de mirar hacia la distancia de la carretera, imitando al joven muchacho junto a él, Deidara volteo la mirada hacia donde Haku miraba con melancolía y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Al momento de hacerlo, Deidara observo a su madre y a Itachi parados ahí, esperando por él, sorprendiéndose por verlos otra vez Deidara comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría y melancolía por la vida que dejaba atrás. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y la vida comenzó a extinguirse junto con la lluvia que comenzaba a detenerse al igual que el corazón de Deidara que no volvió a latir otra vez a partir de ese momento.

-"Fue un placer haberte conocido…Deidara…" –Dijo Haku posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Deidara, en ese momento llego Kabuto deteniéndose al ver que había llegado demasiado tarde he inclinando la cabeza en forma de respeto.

-"Dios, era solo un muchacho…" –susurro Kabuto pasando una mano por su cabello. –"Haku… sabes cuál era su nombre?"

-"Deidara… Uzumaki Deidara…" –respondió Haku aun acariciando el cabello de Deidara.

-"Habrá que notificar a los padres, ven… Haku ven con migo." –Dijo Kabuto colocando una sábana blanca sobre el Deidara y extendiéndole una mano a Haku aun arrodillado en el suelo.

Deteniéndose frente a la mansión Uzumaki, Fugaku bajo de su bmw-m6 convertible negro pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar el timbre, una patrulla se estaciono detrás de su carro. Bajando de esta salieron 2 hombres, uno de edad avanzada y el otro de unos 30, alto, cabello negro y de cazuela, ambos policías.

-"Buenos días señores que necesitan?" –pregunto Fugaku serio.

-"Buenos días, señor, buscamos a Yodaime Uzumaki." –dijo el de avanzada edad.

Sin decir nada, Fugaku timbro y rápidamente el portón se abrió.

-"Síganme caballeros." –pidió aun serio y subiendo de nuevo a su carro.

Saliendo con una sonrisa de las que lo caracterizaban Yodaime sostenía una palita para cocinar y traía puesto un mandil blanco. -"Hey Fugaku, llegaste a tiempo acabo de terminar de hacer el des…" – deteniéndose a media palabra al ver a la patrulla detrás del automóvil de Fugaku Yodaime sintió una opresión en su pecho tan fuete que se quedo en blanco.

-"Señor Uzumaki?" –pregunto el anciano.

-"So…soy yo." –dijo asustado Yodaime.

-"Soy el oficial Sarutobi y el es mi compañero el oficial Maito Gai." –dijo haciendo una pausa, Fugaku se mantuvo en silencio junto a Yodaime dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo si era necesario, ambos ya esperaban lo peor.

-"Venimos para decirle que esta mañana hubo un accidente, y el autobús en el que venía su hijo Deidara se volcó…" –Dijo Gai serio.

-"Que ocurrió con Deidara…?" –pregunto Fugaku ya que Yodaime estaba estupefacto.

-"Lo lamento, pero… Deidara murió en el accidente, sufrió un derrame interno, no pudieron salvarlo." –Dijo Gai dándole una bolsita donde estaba el celular negro y una cartera, ambos pertenecientes al joven rubio de inocencia pura.

Mirando con dolor la bolsita, Yodaime la tomo en sus manos y apretó bajando la mirada antes de darse la vuelta y caminar dentro de la enorme mansión sin decir ni una palabra.

-"Gracias por haber venido, pero creo que lo mejor será que se retiren." –dijo cortante pero cortésmente Fugaku a los policías. Cerrando la puerta una vez que la patrulla salió de la mansión Fugaku se dirigió a la cocina donde Yodaime se encontraba parado frente a la ventana con la mirada clavada en el cielo y la bolsita en mano. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yodaime, Fugaku miro por la ventana al igual que Yodaime.

-"Esta en un mejor lugar ahora." –dijo serio pero con delicadeza a lo que Yodaime asintió con la cabeza limpio un par de lagrimas que habían escapado de sus orbes azules.


	11. Epilogo

Epilogo

Todos se encontraban dándole el último adiós a Deidara, sus amigos, familiares, maestros y los que había conocido en el accidente, Haku y la señora con su bebé, que resulto llamarse Anko Mitagashi.

-"Y así, te decimos adiós querido Deidara, tu alma a sido purificada por Jashin-sama y llevada junto a Itachi donde te quedaras hasta un nuevo renacer, te deseamos lo mejor y que estés feliz ahora que te encuentras con el que amas y por el que sufriste, a demás de estar con tu madre después de años." –Decía Hidan vestido de sacerdote dándole la bendición en nombre de su dios, Jashin.

Una vez que hubo terminado, la tumba fue cubierta y rosas blancas fueron depositadas sobre esta, por parte de todos los presentes. Yodaime acompañado de Fugaku lloraba amargamente la pérdida de su hijo mayor, mientras que Naruto intentaba simplemente no mostrarla, aun que Sasuke estuviese dispuesto a consolarlo. Poco a poco, la gente se fue retirando hasta que solo quedo una sola persona, Sasori.

-"Bueno, Dei, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente estas con Itachi a quien amaste realmente, quiero que sepas, que no les guardo ningún rencor a ninguno de los 2 y espero que ustedes tampoco, ahora sé lo que sentiste por él, ya que…yo siento lo mismo por alguien. Bueno, que descanses en paz ya nos volveremos a ver, algún día, espero."

Diciendo eso, Sasori se arrodillo en el suelo y dejo una rosa blanca en la tumba junto con un pequeño muñequito con la forma de Deidara y otro con la de Itachi en la tumba junto a la de Deidara.

-"Oye Sasori, vamos te llevo!!!" –Grito Pein desde la puerta sobre una motocicleta de color negro brillante."

Poniéndose de pie Sasori dedico una última sonrisa a las tumbas frente a él y dio la vuelta para caminar hacia Pein.

-"Sucede algo?" –pregunto Pein al verlo tan pensativo.

-"Nada." –Respondió Sasori con una discreta sonrisa.

-"Bueno, entonces vámonos, te parece?" –Dijo Pein encendiendo su moto. Asintiendo con la cabeza Sasori se monto detrás de Pein y agarro de la cintura del antes mencionado. –"Seguro que estas bien?"

-"Si, no te preocupes." –Respondió Sasori ocultando la cara en la espalda de Pein. –"ES solo que… me siento mal por lo que le hice a Deidara."

-"Eso, bebé ya está en el pasado, Deidara e Itachi lo olvidaron hace años, eso…-se voltea para darle un beso en la frente- te lo puedo asegurar." –Diciendo eso se volteo de nuevo y echo a correr la moto; dejando atrás un triste recuerdo y a dos almas que se amaron mas allá de la misma muerte.

Fin

________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, este ha sido Amos y Mascotas, a decir verdad fue mi primer fanfic yaoi, espero les guste yo llore con el final, fue triste pero realmente así lo planee desde el inicio, bueno me despido, espero subir otro pronto, me despido y asta entonces…SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
